Into the Darkness I Go
by Belladonna1185
Summary: Finally pushed over the edge, Harry descends into the darkside..can anyone bring him back to the light? Written for the Album to Story Challenge in the HPC Forum. Dark!Harry. Eventual Slash. New Chapter Posted!
1. Prologue: Rehab

**A/N****:**

**-This is going to be a multi-chapter diddy that is the darkest I've ever gone. I'm kinda excited to see how this turns out. It's a part of Gamma Orionis ' Album to Story Challenge in the HPC Forum. I got Back to Black by Amy Winehouse.(Hense the darkness of the story. )**

**-Don't think that I am abandoning "Wicked Week" or "Just a Kiss" or "The Lonely Ones"...Promise! **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

**~Belladonna~**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Into the Darkness I Go<span>**

Prologue: Rehab

He glared defiantly into the faces around him.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "It has come to our attention that you have not been staying with your Aunt and Uncle like you were supposed to. Leaving the protection of your familial home, you have taken to living in a flat in Muggle London. Furthermore, after running away to London, you have gotten yourself involved in some unsavory habits."

Harry heard a small sob come from Molly Weasley.

"Harry, my boy, you need help. We all are shocked by your behavior. You have seemingly become a different person overnight." Dumblore shook his head. "As a result of your lack of self control, we will be sending you to St. Mungo's for rehabilitation."

"I'm not going," Harry sneered as he looked around the room.

"Harry, please, we only want to help you." The Boy-Who-Lived turned to see the sad eyes of Remus Lupin. "Sirius wouldn't want you to be like this. You're better than this Harry."

"Don't bring him into this Remus. My godfather has nothing to do with it." Making sure to lock eyes with everyone in the room so that they could understand that he meant it, Harry spoke, "I'm not going."

Stepping forward, Dumbledore placed a heavy hand on his shoulders. "My dear boy, you don't a choice."

He couldn't believe it had come to this. He had been controlled, manipulated, pushed, beaten, and battered his whole life. This time he wasn't going to give in. They were going to push him into doing the unthinkable.

Harry violently pushed the wrinkled hand off his body. "Don't touch me again."

The old wizard's eyes hardened at his comment. Harry laughed. "Go fuck yourself old man."

He barely registered the sound of the gasps echoing in the room at his words as he continued." I told you. I told you what they were doing to me and still you sent me back. I begged you. And you still sent me back. You knew what they were doing and you didn't care. So, no I'm not going to rehab. I'm not going to listen to you. I'm not going to let you play puppet master any longer."

Dumbledore's eyes flashed as he went to grab his wand, but Harry was quicker. With a wave, he wordlessly snatched the Headmaster's wand away before he could do anything.

The room went deathly silent.

"I told you old man. I'm not going and you're not going to make me. And if you keep pushing me, trying to bend me to your will, you'll regret it. You'll regret it cause it will be the last thing that you ever do."

"Harry you don't mean that. You don't know what you're saying," cried Hermione.

"I do 'Mione. I do. I mean every word."

Someone stepped forward. Harry turned to see Professor McGonagal's hard-set face. "Mr. Potter, I think that you should rethink your actions here today. We only have your best interests at heart. Your behavior has become quite unacceptable. Drinking, illegal muggle narcotics, these things are not you. Yes, terrible things have happened to you, but you are not the only one. You're better than this. Stronger than this. You need to get yourself together so that you can fight You-Know-Who."

For a moment Harry was swayed by her speech, until she came to Voldemort. Always about Voldemort. What he could do to defeat him. He was a weapon, a tool. They didn't really care about him, not really.

He is gaze went diamond hard. "I don't know why you all pretend to care about me. No one did anything to protect me before. 'You need to get yourself together so that you can fight Voldemort,'" Harry snidely parroted. " Why don't you all just piss off! If you keep pushing me, you're not going to like the outcome. No," Harry shook his head, "You won't like it at all."

"What are you talking about Harry. Protect you from what," Ron tentatively asked.

"He knows. Don't you Professor." Standing up he slowly stalked towards the lilac robed wizard. "He knew how they were beating me, starving me. They locked me in a cupboard for eleven years! Eleven years! Why do you think I'm so short when both of my parents were much taller? Malnutrition and begin kept like an animal stunted me physically. I asked him every year if I could stay with you and your family. Every year I was told no. I had to go back to my own personal hell for 'my protection'. He didn't care. You didn't care." He said as he turned to face Ron.

Stammering, Ron tried to rebuke the accusation." Of course I care."

"You and the twins saw the bars they had on my room when you came to get me in second year. Didn't you think it strange that there were bars on the windows?"

Feeling the darkness swirling around him Harry continued, he couldn't stop.

"You want to know why I'm like this," He screeched. "Why I ran away?"

A bitter laugh escaped passed his lips. "I'm like this because of him. I told him. I told him what they were doing, but he didn't care. So this year was the worst ever and I couldn't take it. I couldn't take getting worked like a slave. I couldn't take getting beaten within an inch of my life, knowing that if I worked any magic I'd be expelled. I couldn't take being rap..." Harry choked on his tears before he could finish the word.

Shaking his head, he exhaled. He could see the horror in his friend's eyes, but he didn't care, it was too late. "I did what I had to do to survive. So I drink and do some drugs. I do it to stay sane. So I can function. No, I'm not going to rehab. Like I said before, you push me and you're not going to like the results."

"I'm sorry Harry," Hermione whispered. "I'm so sorry for what's happened to you."

"Sorry doesn't change anything."

" You have to go. You will go." Dumbledore's voice rang with authority. "You're the only one that can save us. I'm sorry."

Everyone drew their wands. Harry knew the attack was eminent. What his friends didn't know was how powerful he truly was. He didn't care anymore about hiding. He didn't care about the rules; what he should and shouldn't do. They were going to attack him, and he was going to make them rue the day. Pulling his power around him like a shield, he whispered as the hexes and spells flew at him, trying to restrain and contain him. Nothing took.

Harry laughed with glee, with the knowledge that this was going to be so easy. "I told you. I'm not going." Harry waved his wand disabling everyone in the room. Wide eyes stared at him, well and truly stunned at his power.

Harry circled the group as they sat bound on the floor. " I told you. I told you that you wouldn't like it. I'm stronger than any of you. You should have figured that out when I disarmed Dumbledore, taking the Elder wand."

The Headmaster's eyes went wide. Every head snapped towards him.

"Oh yes, I know what this is. Didn't think I would figure it out. Thought Hermione was all the brains of our group? I'll be keeping it." Harry slowly stroked his new acquisition with glee. "Now I'm the most powerful wizard on the planet. And as such, I'll not bend to your will any longer. Any of you. I'm a weapon and toy to you, nothing more. I'm not a person to you. Fine, I'm not real to you, you're not real to me."

Harry crouched down and roughly grabbed Dumbledore's face. "Have fun fighting me _and_ Voldemort. I'm sure you'll lose. And when you do, you'll be my puppets. " Harry taunted as he headed out the door," I told you….I wasn't going."


	2. Chapter One: You Know I'm No Good

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who has fav'd, alerted, and reviewed! You guys are amazing. Seriously. You guys make me work harder to create an awesome story to tell. I don't normally do this, but I had a lot of questions this time, so I thought I would answer some of them.**

**autumngold :Harry's def. going to stay dark and I'm sure that there is gong to be a confrontation with Dumbledore at some point.**

**wooftmnt: That's so sweet of you to say. I know it took me forever to get the idea to gel in my head. I have Harry as a sweetie stuck in my head, but this also made a lot of sense to me. The darkness we only saw a tiny bit of in the book, multiplied.**

**animewiccan: Thank you once again for reviewing. I know...errors make me go "grr…hulk smash!" I try to get them all, but I really need to find a beta. :o/**

**MischievousCuriosity: Lots of questions are awesome! I love them. Some of them (of course) I can't answer, since it would give things away. But yes, this is a Snarry story. I can say this….the story's timeline plays out in a non-linear fashion. So get ready for flashbacks and flashforwards! I may hint about an event from the past and it show up in the next chapter. It's also going to get really dark, really fast. And I mean FAST. Did I say that it's going to get dark fast? And I'm just going to say that there is something about Harry... that's all I'm going to say. (Not a helpful hint I know.) :o)**

**Again, thank you soo much for following my little diddy. I hope you guys like it!**

**~Belladonna~**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Darkness I Go<strong>

Chapter One: You Know I'm No Good

_**Five years later…**_

Harry clenched his fist tightly around the neck of the bottle wishing it were a certain someone's neck. He was really going to have to do something about Dumbledore. The ponce, just couldn't let it go that he'd been beaten. And by a "mere boy" no less.

The man just didn't get it. He couldn't seem to understand the simple concept of "no". Since that night in the office, surrounded by the witless masses that he once called his friends, he had be bombarded by attack after attack. Dumbledore's mission in life, it now seemed, was to once again capture him and have him reprogrammed into he the good little puppet he had once been.

Oh and how he had been a good little puppet. So desperate for any affection, he had looked at the decrepit, deceitful man as a surrogate grandfather. But it had all been lies. Ways to keep him under the man's thumb. To make him bend to his will. That more than anything made Harry's vision swim with red. The man had used his feelings against him. Used them to hurt him.

Harry ran a hand through his raven coloured locks; trying to brush away the old pain. It didn't matter now. He finally had someone he could completely trust in all things. Someone who, like himself, had felt the cruelty of having their feelings twisted and used to benefit another. Someone who had been manipulated and caged and suppressed, just as he had been. Now the two of them would wreak havoc and get revenge for all that they had suffered at the hands of Albus Dumbledore.

Harry gave a vicious chuckle before wrapping his lips around the rim of the cool glass. Taking a generous swig, Harry barely felt the burn of the amber coloured liquid. He had been drinking for so long now, that he barely could feel the tingle of alcohol in his system. But it didn't matter; what little he felt was needed to calm his nerves. Just going through the ritual of sitting by his fire and having a drink loosened the rock-like knots between his shoulder blades, even if he needed something harder to really take him away.

Feeling the telltale sign of someone passing through his wards, Harry turned. "Sir," the man smoothly began while bowing, " I have news of the Order." His interest piqued, Harry quirked an eyebrow at the news. "Yes, continue."

"Dumbledore and the remaining Order members are planning to move the stone tonight. They believe that if they get it out of the country they will be able to destroy it before you can claim the Resurrection Stone. Moody will be leading the mission. They will all be taking polyjuice potions to look alike, though I am not sure whom at this time, and cause a diversion.

"How…idiotic of them," spoke a dark velvet voice.

He knew that voice as well as he knew himself. Without turning, Harry reached his hand out to his former nemesis. "Yes, I think so too. Severus…mmm…come here."

Harry loved to watch Snape cross a room. Now that he had liberated the man from Dumbledore's clutches, he could finally appreciate his former professor and help him accomplish the life long goal he had been long denied under the pompous man's iron fist. While his trademarked billowing robes were still apart of the man's wardrobe, he had started to include muggle and more tailored articles as well. Today the man looked positively sinful in midnight black leather pants, thigh-high lace up dragon's hide boots with silver on the heel and tips, a black silk shirt and jacket. He had allowed his hair to grow out some since their fateful encounter and it suited him. The ends brushed past his shoulders as he moved closer to the old leather chair. Harry loved to run his fingers through the delicate strands, to feel that inky curtain trail down his body. Harry shivered at the thought.

Snape stopped at the arm of the seat. "Harry," the Potions Master purred as the boy stroked his leather-covered arse. Harry continued his ministrations as if the messenger wasn't in the room as he spoke. "Well done. I would, however, like more information on the polyjuice potion, specifically whom they are turning into. As well as Voldemort's movements tonight. It wouldn't do to have to battle both old bastards at the same time, now would it?"

"Not that you couldn't easily dispatch with both of them," Severus chuckled.

Harry gazed into Sev's obsidian coloured orbs. "True. So very, very true. You know I pick my battles carefully. If they just left me alone, I wouldn't need to have to crush them." Unable to control his urges, Harry cupped his lovers hardening cock. He wanted to rip Severus' clothing off and fuck him into the floor. He didn't want to wait another second. Turning to the man kneeling at his feet, Harry barked, "Get out."

The messenger bowed. "Of course sir. I will be back when I have more information."

Snape poured himself into Harry's lap, settling his leather-encased arse into place while unbuttoning the boy's shirt. "Now Harry," Snape chided. "There was no need to be that abrupt and abrasive to the poor man."

"This coming from the most snarky son of a bitch I've ever met? Hilarious," Harry chuckled as he pulled Snape's shirt over his head.

"It's true," the Potions Master panted as Harry flicked his tongue over his tight nipple. " You are leading a revolution. It can't hurt to be kinder to the help." Snape moaned as nimble hands stroked over his covered cock.

"Yes, I suppose you might have a point. But honestly when you wear something like this, I just can't seem to care about anything or any_one_ else. And you damn well know it you great git."

Harry maneuvered their fevered bodies to the floor. He had to touch as much of the man as possible. From the first, Harry discovered he had an insatiable hunger for Severus. It was a revelation when it happened. He couldn't imagine giving his body to another. As cliché as it was, Harry was finally complete when they made love the first time. Something inside of them knitted them together body and soul. From then one they were inseparable.

It still struck him as funny that of all the people to help him reclaim him life, he would never have pegged that the old dungeon bat would be the catalyst. But he had been and for that Harry would be forever grateful. Nothing mattered more than the feel of Severus underneath him, on top of him, in him, around him. It was an obsession; better than the best blow, better than the best liquor. Almost as good as revenge. With the formidable and extraordinarily sexy man by his side, he knew that he could crush his enemies' bones into dust. That thought alone made Harry's cock twitch.

"Mmm…Sev. God I want you so much. "

"Mr. Potter, we really should be planning your strategy for tonight's confrontation. " Snape coyly rolled away from the smaller man's body. Harry shook his head. If anyone had told him five years ago that he would ever witness a coy Snape, he would have told them to jump off the Astronomy Tower. With a sigh, Harry propped his weight on his elbow and reclined on the soft floor rug. "Yes, I suppose you're right. I should. I really should."

Snape lifted a shapely brow.

Harry smirked. "Severus, you know what I'm planning on doing."

One long pale hand fondled his chest. "Yes, I suppose I do. Let me see, disarm them before they leave their hideout no doubt. Then toy with them, killing some, leaving others?"

"Oh yes. The ones that deserve it, they will pay. Those who were just too stupid to see, them, them I'll play with then let go. Maybe they will understand better." Harry pulled back from his fantasy of revenge and pain. "You always can tell what I'm planning. How do you do that?"

Severus placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. "Because we are the same. I never thought so before…but truly we are. You have a keen mind and a wicked ability to plot retribution."

"Why thank you sir. Only took eight years for you to say that you think I have brains." Both men chuckled as Harry rolled Severus onto his back. "Enough talk. You're not naked. That doesn't seem quite right now does it?"

" Insatiable brat," Snape mumbled against his lips before Harry captured them.

"Mmmm…that's why you love me. Well, one of the many reasons."

Snape's eyes turned serious. He cradled Harry face in his palms. "Oh yes. One of the many reason to love you." Potion stained fingers caressed his cheek. "I can never repay you for so generously handing me back my life. Sometimes I wonder how I was so fortunate."

"No Sev, I was… I was. Kiss me."

"Always."

They fell upon each other, letting the flames of their passion consume them. For now, for this moment, they could let the world fall away. Become lost in one another. Forget.

Then…then it was time to make them all pay.

* * *

><p>Harry let his heavy boots strike the old tile floor. He couldn't believe his luck. He had managed to completely over power the entire group, by himself. Harry snorted, <em>'Not much of a challenge"<em>. They were all such fools. Did they think he wouldn't figure out their pathetic plan? Harry sniggered mercilessly at their stupidity, relishing in how circumstance had handed him such a feast to partake of. Not only had the fools used the house on Privet Drive as the meeting point for their operation, but they had chosen to transform into the Dursley's and leave by muggle transportation. From there, they had planned to rendezvous at a foreign location via portkey. What made this victory even sweeter for Harry was that they had actually got the Dursley's to participate in the plan! After all those years of torture and constantly being reminded that all things magic were an abomination, they had actually worked with all the people they had sworn to hate. It was too funny really, in a sick and twisted way, so terribly funny.

Harry crouched down to the bound form of his Aunt Petunia. He knew it to be the real one, because he had waited oh so patently for the potion to wear off. While he had waited he had played with his prey a bit. He had tea and tarts. Read a bit of his current Quidditch book. Watched a bit of telly.

He delighted in the fear dancing in her eyes. For fun he viciously backhanded her, savoring the verbal protests at the action. He did it once more before speaking. "My dear, dear Aunt. I am so sorry that you have been dragged into this _unfortunate_ situation." Harry yanked her hair, tilting her head back as he came closer to her face. "But it is really your fault you know. If you would have just treated me like family, I wouldn't be here."

"It's not my fault you're a freak!" Petunia blubbered.

He had to give it to his aunt, she had balls. " I'm the most powerful wizard in the world. If that's what makes me a freak, I take the title gladly." Harry violently released his hold on his mother's sister, stalking to his next victim. "Ah, Uncle Vernon, so good of you to join us. I'm so very glad you could attend tonight's festivities," Harry sneered as he ran his wand over the pig-faced man's throat. Blood poured out of the slit he'd created. He had initially planned to toy with the man, beat him, give him a small taste of what it had felt like, but in the end it felt better just to just kill him without so much a by your leave. Somewhere in the back of his haze of bloodlust he was aware someone was screaming, but he just couldn't seem to care.

He walked over the youngest of his familial torturers. "Dudley," Harry whispered darkly. This fat thing was one he had been waiting a long time to punish. "I am so looking forward to killing you Dudley." Harry reveled in the sound of crunching bones as he stomped on one bloated hand. "I know, I know. There, there Dudikins." A swift kick to the face caused the boy to fall flat on his back as blood gushed from his nose. "I've been waiting a long time to make you pay," he softly spoke, darkly, invoking words from the past.

With a wave of his wand Dudley was suddenly naked in the center of the ring of prisoners. Circling like a shark, Harry savored the moment that was almost upon him. He had dreamed of this moment for five years. Five long years of wanting revenge. Five long years of sleepless nights and horrible dreams.

"Do you know what this is Dudley? "

The boy's eyes went wide as he passed out. Harry shot a Cruciatus at him. Choking and gasping Dudley was once again revived. "Now, now, now Dudikins, you don't want to sleep through all the fun," Harry taunted as he scraped the large blade across his torso.

"I'm going to cut your balls off Dudley. I'm going to unman you and then I'm going to kill you. I'm truly going to enjoy this. I'm not even going to use magic. No, I'm going to do it all by hand, just so you understand how very much I want to cause you pain. I want you to suffer. I want you to feel helpless and alone. I want you to know that there is no one in this room that can help you. That they are all going to see what I've done. Going to see you bleed. "

The sound of a slice rang through the air like a bell.

Then the screaming.

"_One down, one to go," _Harry thought.

Harry strolled across the room, lighting a fag as he went. Inhaling deeply, savoring the feeling of smoke in his body as the pitiful wailing echoed off the walls of the old house.

Petunia was sobbing, Mundungus looked on the verge of vomiting, Tonks hair turned a sickly green, and Moody just looked at him with that weird eye of his. Harry was glad that the old guard and the metamorphmagus were here tonight. He fervently hoped that they would finally understand that he had changed; that the old Harry was well and truly gone. He died in this house five years ago. Just like Dudley was now, he had been alone in a house full of people. Anyone of them could have saved him, but they just didn't care enough. No, they let him be tortured, like Dudley. Yes, he had suffered at his cousin's grimy paws and now the hour of retribution was at hand.

Harry flicked the tiny filter stem to the floor. It was time to continue.

_*Slice *_

A bloody curdling scream erupted from Dudley's fat mouth. A deep sense of calm descended over Harry. Blood covered his hands. It felt so wonderful, so good. With the lightest of tones, Harry spoke. "Now that you can't create any more little monsters, I'm going to take the last of it. No point in keeping it, is there?"

_* Slice *_

It was done. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at his handy work. Dudley had passed out again, as well as several members of The Order. Harry cast a quick reviving spell over the room. He wanted everyone to pay attention. Crouching down next to the mutilated form, Harry delivered the final blow, "That's what you get for sticking your dick where it doesn't belong Dudley. You lose it. You deserve this. _You deserve this_." Harry watched the understanding pass through his cousin's murky eyes.

Then…nothing.

He was dead.

Petunia wailed. "You KILLED HIM! OH God! My boy! My Baby!"

As cool as ice Harry stood. "You're _baby _was a rapist fuck and deserved everything I did to him. I should know… I should know." Snapping back into focus, Harry continued, "As for you, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to leave you alive with the knowledge that everything you ever loved I took from you. Me. The 'freak'."

Turning to face the member's of the order, Harry got back to the task at hand.

" Please thank old Dumbles for gift wrapping them for me. I think it's so very lovely of you all to help out. I truly can't thank you enough. Not only do I now have the Resurrection stone, but I got to have a bit of fun. Great night."

"Harry, you've lost your mind. You're no good now boy, as bad as You-Know-Who. You need to be put down," barked Moody.

With a flash of green light, Moody was lying dead.

"Sorry about that. I couldn't stand that crazy old bugger," Harry apologized as he walked towards the door. "He had to go since he was the one who planned this little event. Hmmm…I'm sure he didn't think that I knew."

Another wave of his wand and the body burst into flames, then ashes, and then disappeared completely. "I can't believe he thought it would be a good idea to use theses monsters and not think that I would do _something. _ As I said, tell Dumbles I said hi. Until next time." Harry bowed his head and then waked out into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>


	3. Chapter Two: Me & Mr Jones

**A/N: Thanks to everyone again for tuning in to my little diddy! You guys are amazing. Just a reminder that this baby plays around in time. I hope that's not to confusing or weird. :o/ **

**Special thanks to:**

**animewiccan725 **

**DS2010 **

**carrie fischer **

**MischievousCuriosity **

**Sev**

**autumngold**

**and all the other amazing people who have sent a review my way!**

**** MischievousCuriosity- Sorry, I'm a tease. :o) I can tell that for this chapter (and prob. the next chapter) you won't see much to any of Mr. Riddle. BUT when you do... it's going to be epic. :oD I can't tell you where he is or what he's doing...but he will be joining the party very, very soon.****

**Again, thank you so, so very much. **

**~Belladonna~**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Darkness I Go<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three: Me and Mr. Jones<span>

Harry felt high. He felt free. He wanted to laugh with joy, cry with relief. Harry felt like he was walking on air as he slid in and out of Severus. The man made the most delicious noises.

"Harry… merlin…so good. Mmmm… h..harder! Ah!"

Harry obliged the man beneath him. The sex was always so good, had been from the first. Severus had shown him that there could be pleasure in it, not only horror. For that, and his love and devotion, Harry would forever be grateful.

"I'm..oh GODS!"

Harry watched as the former Death Eaters face transformed with ecstasy. Pushed over the edge by the clenching around his cock, Harry quickly followed the older man. They both came back down chuckling, giddy from the shear amount of pleasure they had felt.

"Harry, my dear boy, that was fantastic.."

"I'm glad you thought so." Harry leaned over and rested his head on the lean man's chest.

He felt the press of lips against his damp hair. " Oh I do."

"Sev?" Harry turned to look into his lover's face. "Yes?"

"Did you ever think that…that it would be like this? When you found me that night?"

Severus rolled onto his side, cradling his head in his hand, as he gazed in the eyes of the man who was now his whole world. "No." He answered truthfully. "How could I know that I had found the other half of my soul that night?"

Harry sighed as he wrapped himself around Sev's body. Only with this man was he soft. Only with this man could he be himself completely. Only him.

It was such a strange turn of events that had brought them together. Enemies to Friends. Hate to Love. Harry knew without his Sev, he never would have been able to stand up to Dumbledore, to finally complete his revenge on the Dursley's. There was nothing that he wouldn't do for the man, nothing at all.

Feeling safe and warm and treasured, Harry drifted to sleep in the arms of the only real love he had ever known.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Years Ago…<strong>_

Emerald eyes gazed out onto the dirty streets below as the rain pounded against the old wooden windowpane. Harry detested his life, the vile thing he had become. It was hard to imagine how the twisty paths of his existence had lead him to this place. A vicious smirk spread over Harry's lips as he wondered what the Daily Prophet would think of The-Boy-Who-Lived now. Throwing back the covers, he stretched his lithe frame and padded into the next room to wash off. He had to get ready for is next client.

Even though he knew it was a lesson in futility, Harry wanted the illusion of cleanliness. He avoided the mirror like the plague. He couldn't stomach the sight of his own body, his face, any of it. But it didn't matter, his body was not his own anymore. It had stopped being his three months ago.

A shiver quivered through him.

He had to push away those thoughts; those memories or he would go mad. If he hadn't already.

He unavoidably caught a glimpse of his slim frame as he reached for the towel and pushed down the churning in his belly. Harry knew he must look like pure shit, he sure enough felt like it. He didn't worry about using glamour to make himself more presentable. He couldn't anyway, not without being caught. His clients didn't care. They just wanted temporary use of a willing body to sate their hunger; like his next client, one Mr. Jones.

Harry snorted at the thought. No one was really Mr. Jones. It was just a cover, just a front so that his clients didn't get caught. So their names couldn't be tracked back and used against them. They paid the house well enough for that bit of protection. He was glad they paid; they kept a roof over his head and food in his stomach.

He hated them all with a passion though. All those men- in him, on him, smothering him- made him sick. But it was either this, go back to hell and surely be beaten to death, or live on the street. Harry was becoming quite practical, quite Slytherin really, and knew that it would be folly to leave this place.

He was steadily becoming one of the top earners in the house. Maybe it was the fact that he _was_ only sixteen and looked about fourteen because of his height. Maybe it was because of his porcelain like skin and vivid green eyes. Whatever it was, it didn't really matter at all to Harry. He just needed the money.

After running away from the Dursley's three months ago, Harry had looked for a job after he rented a seedy little room in the heart of London. He had been lucky that he still had money left over from the year and could function in the muggle world. He applied everywhere he could think of after the bruises, scratches, and tears healed some. He managed to find work in a little coffee shop. The pay was lousy. And after only a week he knew he wasn't going to be able to make his rent.

Necessity being the mother of invention, Harry tried everything he could think of to earn a few pounds, but nothing worked. He couldn't find a better paying job. He couldn't access his accounts at Gringots because Dumbledore would _know_. He'd know that Harry had left and he couldn't…wouldn't go back there ever again. He'd slit his own wrists first.

The solution stumbled into his lap late one night as Harry was walking home for the last time after work; the landlord told him that if he didn't have the money by tomorrow, he was out. And Harry didn't have the money. So he walked down the trash strewn streets, trying to figure out his next move when a man pulled up next to him.

"Hey boy, how much?"

Harry looked at him, not really understanding the question being asked of him.

"How much what?"

"How much for you?"

Harry blushed and hurriedly replied, "I'm sorry, but I think you must be mistaken."

"My, isn't that a pretty blush. Don't you want a bit of company for the night?"

Shaking his head, Harry sputtered, "Ummm… that's kind of you, but I'm fine really. Have a good evening."

Dark eyes narrowed. "Look I know what you are, so don't play coy with me. How much?"

Harry was shocked, appalled, and deathly afraid, but so desperate that he jumped at the chance to get some cash.

"What do you want me to do? That will depend on how much."

"Blowjob and a fuck."

Harry shuttered, trying to push the demons back. "40 for a blow, 200 for a fuck."

"Done."

When it was over, Harry had felt so disgusted, but he took the cash and headed for the nearest club to drown away what he had done. He could float away and forget.

Forget that his first time had been….

Forget that the first time he had wrapped his lips around another man's cock had been for money.

Forget that his second time had been behind a rundown liquor store.

Not the romantic, loving thing he had always pictured…wanted more than anything. It never would be. It probably never could be.

After the first time it got easier.

By the end of July, Harry was the most poplar boy in the area. He made plenty of money to pay his rent and feed his growing vices. From there it was only a matter of time before he was recruited into the house. Harry knew it was a "step up" from back alley blowjobs and clumsy car fucks, but it didn't make the shame go away, the feeling that he'd never get clean again.

A small knock on the door signaled him that it was almost time. Harry walked back into the tastefully furnished bedroom and put on his jeans and tight t-shirt. He normally played the part of the wild college boy in need of a good time in the house. Most men loved that particular façade. After reaching into his nightstand, Harry opened then gulped down half the whiskey from his flask and popped a mint into him mouth. It wouldn't pay for the johns to know he had to drink himself almost into a stupor to just get through their appointment.

Using the darkness of the room and the wispy light streaming from the rain splattered window as a cover, Harry tried to make himself look mysterious. He placed his back at the window, face half covered in shadow.

The door opened. The swish of clothing. Then silence.

"Mr. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Raven. Please sit down and make yourself more comfortable." Harry nearly choked on the words as they spewed out of his mouth.

The man didn't move.

"Potter? "

Harry froze in terror. He knew that voice. He _knew_ that voice. Cursing his folly at not using glamour, pollyjuice potion, something to change his face, Harry turned to face his doom.

A small gasp escaped from thin lips.

"Mr. Potter, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to survive, " Harry spat.

Of all the men in all of the world, it would have to be Snape; the one man who hated him almost as much as his so-called "family" did.

Snape sneered. "What do you mean 'trying to survive'? I thought as 'The Golden Boy' you would have plenty of people who want to fuck you. Are you that much of a slut? Are you that pompous that you think you should be paid for that task?"

"Fuck _you, _you pathetic old bat. You don't know anything about me! You have no clue. You're acting so very moral for someone who has to come to a brothel to get anyone to touch you!"

Onyx eyes went hard as steel. "Mr. Potter, you will get your belongings _at once. _ We will be heading back to Privet Drive immediately. "

Harry wanted to fight, but he knew that Snape could wipe the floor with him. The man was a master of more than just Potions. Nodding his head, Harry slowly walked into the washroom. He just had to pretend long enough to get there. Once inside, Harry removed the gun that the house kept for their "employees" protection, out from under the sink. Calmly he returned to the bedroom.

"Snape," Harry began. "I will not go back to that house ever again. If you push me, I'll pull the trigger. I swear to Merlin I'll do it. "

Snape scowled and crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm actually quite surprised you aren't pointing that gun at me Potter. Stop being so dramatic. You're not going to kill yourself and you _will_ be going back to stay with your Aunt and Uncle."

"No sir. No. I won't." Harry cocked the gun. The tiny click echoed in the still room.

"No. If you never believed me about anything before, believe me now. I will do it. I'd rather end it than be starved. Be beaten again and again. To…to have Dudley ra..ra…" Harry took a steadying breath, " rape me…again. I will not go back. I won't."

Snape's eyes flashed with fear and something Harry couldn't name. "Potter that is not a thing to joke about."

"I'm NOT JOKING! I'D RATHER DIE THAN GO BACK TO THAT HOUSE OF HORRORS," Harry screeched. He so desperately needed Snape to believe him, to save him, to keep him from going back, to understand. He knew his words were useless. The man hated him too much.

"Snape, I _need_ to believe me. Merlin! If I had any other choice I would never tell you what …what happened to me. Do you….do you think I want to tell you what they did to me. What they've done to me my whole life? " A bitter laugh bubbled from Harry's mouth manically. "You? You hate me as much as they do! You've done nothing but make me miserable and loved every second of it. You think I'm spoiled, entitled. You _think_ I'd be here letting men touch me, _fuck _me with their filthy…" losing the ability to speak, he was so frustrated, Harry wordlessly screamed.

"Potter..._Potter," _Snape delicately, tentatively spoke. "I don't hate you. I never hated you."

A small glimmer of hope flitted in his mind as he stood with the cold steel pressed against his temple. "For once, just once I'll let you into my mind… willingly. I know you can do it. I know you do. Just this once… you have to see my memories. Maybe then you'll believe me."

"Alright Potter. I'll do as you ask," Snape whispered. "Just don't do anything rash."

Harry slowly lowered the gun away from his head.

"_Legilimens"_

* * *

><p><em>Harry stepped off of the Hogwarts Express. Sweat trickled down his back. Not because it was a warm June day, but because he was filled with terror. He had to go back to Privet Drive.<em>

_"Get over here boy. I want to get out of here before anyone sees you," Vernon spat. _

_"Yes sir."_

**_~The memory swirled forward.~_**

_Harry sat in the passenger's side seat of the car as his Uncle pulled into the driveway._

_"Get out of the car you! I don't want our neighbors to see you're back." Scrambling to move inside, Harry picked up his bags and ran inside. He tripped slightly, but managed to make it in record time. The second the front door closed, the second they both were inside of the house Vernon's fist slammed into his face. _

_"Didn't think I'd hear about it, did ya?" Thick fists pounded into his fragile frame._

_"That 'murderer' of a godfather of yours is dead. We got a letter from that freak school of yours telling us all about it." Vernon yanked Harry's face closer with a brutal tug on his hair. "Now it's back to cupboard with you boy. No more fancy room. No more getting above your station. No. No more of that. You take we give you and be grateful!" _

**_~Shifting, twisting, a new memory~_**

_Harry sat alone in his cupboard. It was even smaller than he remembered. It was so small in fact that he couldn't lie down. He cradled the bottle of vodka and one of whiskey he had swiped from Vernon and Petunia. Oh, he had paid for it when the meat-fisted man bludgeoned him nearly to death again, so he didn't feel bad about taking it. Vernon never needed a reason. It didn't matter why. It was just an excuse to use Harry as a punching bag. Luckily, they didn't find the bottles in his tiny room when they locked him in and he was granted the small comfort that his drunken haze brought him. He didn't know how much longer he could stay here before they broke him completely…and it was only the first day of summer break._

**~Swirling darkness, a new memory settles~**

_A large fist punched him in the face, sending him smashing into the unforgiving, blue tiles of the shower stall. He barely registered that it was his blood coating the wall he had been hit so hard._

_"Harry." Dudley snickered. "You always act like you are so much better than us normal people. I think it's time to teach you a lesson. Finally put you in your place. You and your kind deserve to be wiped out. "_

_Half conscious, Harry felt pudgy hands yank him out of the water's stream._

_"I've been waiting a long time to make you pay. Think it was funny that that freaky giant gave me a tail?" A towel was shoved in his mouth, gagging him._

_"I didn't think it was funny." The boy hissed as he punched Harry in the gut. Once Dudley's leather belt restrained his hands, he was viscously flipped onto his stomach sending a swift punch to the kidneys for fun. Pinning Harry to the ground by sitting on his legs, he heard the menacing sounds of Dudley's pants unzipping._

_"I bet you're gonna like this you puffter. "_

_With no warning, Dudley viciously entered him. Harry screamed, but only a slight muffled whimper escaped through the cloth._

_"No one's gonna save you freak. You deserve this, you freak. You deserve this. You deserve this. You deserve this. You deserve this. You deserve this. You deserve this. You deserve this. You deserve this," Dudley moaned in his ear, punctuating every agonizing thrust._

_Tears streamed down Harry's face. He prayed that it would end. Hoped his Aunt would hear Dudley, someone would save him. Anyone…_

_"Fuck yeah. I know you love this. Yeah, you love my cock pounding you. You fuckin' slut."_

_Harry thought he was going to pass out. It hurt so much, so much._

_"Ahhh…"_

_Harry teetered on the edge of consciousness as he felt Dudley's hot seamen filling him. Roughly pulling out, Dudley did up his jeans, untied his hands, and pressed a heavy foot into Harry's throat._

_"You just wait. You're gonna be riding my cock whenever I want. Whenever I want. We have the whole summer." A sick smile filled Dudley's fat face. "Not that anyone in this house gives a shit, but you tell anyone and you're dead, ya hear? Freak? "_

_Hearing the door close with a small *snick*, Harry pulled the hand towel out of his mouth and barely managed to crawl into the shower. He stayed there huddled in a ball under the spray, praying to get clean, praying to die, praying to gather the strength to do what he had to do._

_After being yelled at by his Uncle for using so much water, Harry painfully made his way to his cupboard. He stayed quiet and out of sight until all the house lights went out. He packed a bag with only the bare essentials, knowing that he couldn't manage to carry more in his current state. Shrinking the bag down to a more manageable size, He quietly snuck down the stairs and slipped out the door._

_He knew he could always take the night bus to The Burrow, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore would just send him right back. The man hadn't listen to him when he'd begged to not go back this year, when he told him about the abuse, why should he now? No, Harry knew that for this summer, maybe even until he turned seventeen, he had to stay away from the wizarding world as a whole. He had grown up thinking he was a muggle, so he could blend in if he had too._

* * *

><p>Tears streamed down Snape's face as he cautiously moved towards him. Reaching down, Snape took the gun from Harry's hand and placed it on the small table beside him. "Harry. There's nothing that I can say to…I'm…I'm so sorry. I <em>promise<em> you that you will never go back to them. Ever."

Sobs poured from Harry's mouth. He was so overcome with relief at the Potion Master's words and horror at reliving those awful memories, that he barely felt Snape pick him up. Walking back towards the bed, carefully cradled in warm arms, Harry finally felt safe.

"Thank you. Thank you for believing me. Thank you. Thank you."

Gentle hands stroked his hair. "I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. I promise you and I never go back on my promises Harry. Never."

"Where…how will you keep me safe?"

"I'll find a way. Don't worry. I'll help you. I know…I know you can't believe it now, but it will get better. " Snape tilted Harry's chin. Green eyes met black. "I say this because I know. I _know."_

Bewildered Harry spoke, "You?"

" When I was about your age actually…I …I can't say that it doesn't change you, because it does. It leaves you darker, stained. Nothing will ever be as pure as before. As good. It's as if some one has removed a piece of you. Burned a bit of your soul away. But there will be a day when you will be able to make those who hurt you pay. I promise you. And I'll be there to make sure you get the chance. "

"You'll help me? Help me get my…my revenge," Harry timidly inquired

"Yes. But first, I have to get you out of this place. This is no place for you."

Snape moved to gather their things, but Harry's small hand stopped him.

"Why did you come here?"

The tall, thin body turned away from him abruptly.

"I…you…it doesn't matter. Not now."

'It does matter. To me. Why did you come here? Did you know it was me when you asked for Raven?"

Snape shook his head. "No. I didn't know it was you. I just asked for someone…with dark hair."

"And small frame."

"Yes. I was lonely." Snape ran a hand through his midnight coloured locks. "You were right about me. I do have to pay to have a human touch me. I'm pathetic, but I'll protect you. You don't have anything to fear from me."

Harry walked to face the man, once nemesis, now savior. Placing his hands on his's chest, Harry rose up on his toes and softly kissed Snape. Startled, the tall man stumbled back.

"No. Don't. Don't think that you have to repay me in someway. You don't. You don't have to do that."

"I..I know I don't. But I want to. I want you to...touch me."

Snape hurriedly moved towards the window,. "You can't mean that. We have a very…interesting relationship to say the least. It's not right. You're not thinking clearly, which is understandable. But you don't want to do this. You'll regret it later, when you've had time to heal."

"Before…before Dudley…I had never." Harry wrapped his arms around his shaking torso. "I want…I _need _to know that it can be good. That it can be more. More than that, more than this. Please? Please show me?"

"It's wrong Harry. I'm your Professor. You are my student. I can't."

"Please Snape," Harry whispered as he slid his arms around the man's body. "Please. Please touch me. Show me what it's supposed to be. Please. I need to know."

"Harry I..."

"Please."

Harry pressed his lips to the older man's. It was like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt warm and safe and like home. What home was supposed to feel like.

The former Death Eater placed his head against his lightening scared one breaking the sweet kiss. "Harry, I promise I'll show you if you still want me to. After you've had some time. As I said, I am a man of my word, but… not today. Not today. When you really mean it, want it. " Long fingers stroked his face then clasped his hand. "Let us go."

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	4. Chapter Three:Just Friends

**A/N: Okay, this is the _longest_ chapter I have ever written, ever. So I hope you all understand why it took a few days to update. I don't know what it is about this story, but it is just pouring out of me like water. (Unlike some other uncompleted work I have to finish. Eek! Just know I'm not abandoning those. I just think that until this bad-boy is complete, I'm not going to be able to finish the others. Oy.) **

**Also...anyone else notice that sometimes when you upload a doc..words disappear. Anyway...**

**Umm…let's see. Oh yes. Many, many thanks to all of you awesome people who have given me feedback, fav'd, and the like. Serious, without you, there'd be no point in writing this. **

**Thanks again to autumgold, DS2010, T-TrainOrTurkey, and animewiccan725.**

**T-TrainOrTurkey- you know I actually didn't realize I have tacted on the boy at the end of Sev's line. Lol. Thanks for pointing that out. I totally used that moment in this chapter. I think it's totally going to pop outta Sev's mouth more, now that you pointed it out to me. :o)**

**Animewiccan- I so totally did have to special thank you last chapter. You give me mountains of feedback and commentary, which I really love! That being the case…special thanks are given.**

**Autumgold- You are most welcome. I always saw Sev saving Harry, I'm glad you approve!**

**Again, thanks soo much. I hope you like this chapter. **

**~Belladonna**

**Disclaimer: Not mine. Sadness. There is one line that I totally ripped from the 1st movie…but it was too perfect. I don't own that line. Only borrowed. I make no money off of this. (Tears)**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Darkness I Go<strong>

Chapter Three: Just Friends

_**Five Years Ago…**_

"Severus, my boy do come in," Dumbledore cheerfully greeted the stern-faced Potions Master. "Care for a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you Headmaster," Snape replied coolly as he slinked gracefully into the high-back chair and waited for the probing to begin. Oh, he suffered no delusions that this was going to be an interrogation not so subtly guised in the cheery façade of a friendly chat over tea and biscuits.

It had been several months since he had whisked Harry away from that dreadful place and given him a safe haven. Each day hence had been a nerve-wracking and perilous task to not only mislead one, but two of the most powerful wizards of the age. Snape daily thanked Merlin for his many years of skill acquired as a spy and his Mastery as an Occulmens. He knew that without them… well, he really didn't want to think about what would have happened. Nothing good for himself or the boy. As it was, both sides were beginning to become suspicious at the lack of leads tracing back to the location of the boy, though Snape was fairly confident that no one could definitively link them together.

It was well past the start of term at Hogwarts and everyone speculated as to what had happened to The-Boy-Who-Lived since he had not returned with the rest of his peers in September. No one, not even his "closest" friends, had seen hide nor hair of the boy-savior since he stepped off the Hogwarts Express in July. The Prophet daily printed stories full of conjecture as to the whereabouts of the young man from places as mundane as Flourish and Blotts to locations as exotic as the Amazonian jungle. The inquiry into the boy's whereabouts was reaching such a fevered pitch that the Ministry had organized a special task force around January to look for Harry utilizing the best Aurors the department had available.

This, coupled with the strain of teaching DADA to the miserable nitwits in his daily classes and flooing nightly to nurse, repair, and train the broken boy in his care, was putting an extreme strain on him. He did it gladly, but he knew that it couldn't go on forever, as this meeting with Dumbledore proved. He was going to have to step up his vigilance, make new plans for Harry, maybe even moving him to a different location altogether. Snape couldn't bear to think what would happen if either side sunk their claws into the boy again.

Over the months in his care, he and Harry (he could no longer make himself call the boy Potter after the memories he had shown him) had formed a rather surprising friendship filled with mutual trust and understanding. Many nights upon his return to the safehouse, they would spend hours by the fire or in the lab or in the library just talking and working. It was an event that Snape found himself looking forward to at the end of every day.

It was a thing so mundane, having regular conversations in pleasant company, but it had been something Snape had never experienced since his days with Lily. It continued to amaze him that there was a natural easiness between them that he, by no means, would have imagined possible given their history. It was quite profound how their conversations and interactions had helped to completely reshape his perception of the boy, how it wasn't awkward between them. How he had come to care for the boy, deeply; almost too deeply. He could see himself falling in love if he wasn't too careful.

When they weren't having a quiet night of reading or conversation, they were training. He couldn't let Harry's skills slip, even for a moment. He insisted that Harry continue to study all the areas that he would have during his sixth year in addition to Dark Arts texts. At first it had been a struggle for the boy to get back into a learning mindset, but soon Harry had realized that the more he knew, the more he could do, would only aid him in his revenge against his enemies. Snape had never had a more dedicated student. His lessons with Harry almost made him enjoy teaching. He was continually surprised that they had managed to finally have a civil relationship within a classroom setting.

After the night he had unwittingly stumbled upon Harry at the house and the boy's desperate pleas for sex, he hadn't known how they would interact with one another once the cracks and chasms within Harry had healed a bit. Snape was extremely proud of the hard work Harry was putting into healing. He generally managed to contain that part of himself that continued to press Snape, which felt that he should offer him the use of his body as payment.

There were slips. Moments when the boy would be so desperate, filled with a need to strong it overwhelmed him, that Harry would use all of his amassed skill in the trade to seduce him. Each time Snape would allow the boy only a kiss, nothing more. Stating again that if Harry really wished to have him in his bed when the time came, he would not say no, but until Harry had healed he would not take advantage of the situation.

In direct contrast to those fevered instances, there were many nights, most nights in fact, that Harry had insisted that Snape share his bed, not for sex, but for the safety that his former nemesis had come to symbolize. It was a humbling thing to hold the boy in his arms as he sought ust for casual comfort or as he cried and screamed. He would gather the broken spirit into his arms and whisper away the horrors surrounding him. He didn't know how fate had aligned them together in this way, but he was glad that he could be of some small comfort to the son of his childhood friend.

Snape had easily fallen into the role of caregiver. It was a role that he had never predicted himself capable of, but Harry had been so utterly shattered, that he knew it was his responsibility to assist the boy in rebuilding himself, body and mind, lest he truly go mad. Harry was, he had to admit, an extraordinarily powerful wizard, possibly the most powerful of this age and left to run amok in a haze of lunacy he would pull the heavens down upon them all. He knew that even with most of his sanity restored, the boy Lily would have wanted him to be could never come to fruition. Harry was a child of darkness, like Snape himself.

It struck him as ironic from time to time how similar their lives were. Both came from abusive homes. Both had almost succumbed to the power of addiction. Both had felt the cruel sting of public persecution by ones peers. Both had experienced things that few could truly ever fathom. But Snape recognized that he could show Harry how to manage his vices, could guide him into taking the pain and horror and channel it, focus it so that he could become so strong no one could ever have him under thumb again. Snape smirked internally at the knowledge that one day The Dark Lord and Dumbledore would get their due.

"Chocolate biscuit? They are quite delicious."

Snape mentally rolled his eyes. Why the dried up old buzzard thought he could use his own potions against him he would never know. Snape _knew_ Dumbledore's food and drink were laced with Veritaserum not to mention other highly illegal potions to control the mind and snare the senses.

As politely as he could manage Snape replied, "No, thank you Headmaster. Pardon me for being blunt, but precisely, why am I here?"

With a twinkle in his eye that continually maddened Snape to no end, Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth. "I wanted to inquire if you had any knowledge as to where Harry Potter is currently."

Severus steadied his breath, fought for control over his pulse as he faced the white bearded man. He knew that this had been coming. He knew that he was in this office for that very reason, but he hadn't thought that the Headmaster would be so bold as to throw down the gauntlet at the very beginning of the conversation. Talking in circles was the man's stock and trade. Being blunt was his territory.

"What about the brat," Snape sneered feigning confusion and disgust.

"He has been missing for quite sometime, almost nine months we believe. With the unusual amount of traveling by floo that you have been doing this term, I wondered if you had mounted your own investigation into the boy's whereabouts.

Are you sure you wouldn't want a cup of tea. It's this lovely mint. No? Ah well, back to the subject at hand. Did you know, well of course you don't, it is not a well-known fact, but the boy somehow managed to run away from his Aunt and Uncle's house in Surrey and make his way to London sometime last June. From there he worked in a coffee shop before falling in with the wrong sort and ending up working in a brothel. "

Snape blood froze. How did the man know all of that? Did he have spies following Harry all summer? Standing outside watching the boy get tortured day after day? While he was working on the streets? In the house? How many of his spies were actually patrons of Harry's? Snape had no illusions that some of those who worked for Albus would have jumped at the chance to sink into Harry's warm body. Never more in his life did he want to cast an Unforgivable at the disgusting creature before him.

"As I have told you, I have been called away more as a result of The Dark Lords increased demands on my person," Snape smoothly countered. "But is that true Headmaster, about Potter," he snorted. "Well, I'm not taken aback by the fact Potter ended up a whore. I'm sure he was arrogant enough to think that people should pay him for the privilege of having intercourse with him. I know that he flitted about these hallowed grounds as if he where a Muggle rockstar, so it comes as no surprise that he would do such a thing" Snape responded dryly with a touch of venom while on the inside he wanted to vomit at what was spewing forth from his mouth.

Twinkling eyes narrowed, trying to spot cracks in his façade. "Now Severus, that is a truly unkind thing to say. I am extremely worri-"

" Worried," Snape interjected, " about that selfish, arrogant fame seeker? Albus, why am I here? You know I have no love for Potter."

"Yes, it is true that you and he have had some disagreements in the past, but you have always looked after the boy. You have continually saved him time and time again." The sly man causally picked up his saucer and daintily sipped his tea before continuing. " I was just wondering, my dear boy, if you were continuing to protect him now. Hiding him perhaps?"

"I would never do anything of the kind," Snape spat, knowing that he needed to maintain extreme mental discipline at this moment, lest the old bastard probe his mind. "He needs to be here to fight The Dark Lord. I think it terribly like him to shirk his responsibilities, his duty to all of wizardkind, to those who have fallen to protect him. Now sir, if that is all, I must return to my lab. I have potions that need tending and DADA lessons to plan."

"Still holding on to your debt of honor to Miss Evans?"

His chest hurt at the words. The devious berk always knew what buttons to push to tear at the heart of him, dropping comments on him like Muggle bombs. Regrouping mentally, Snape charged ahead, not giving the old man the satisfaction of seeing him crumble for a moment. "Yes, while it is true that I have vowed to look after the boy, it doesn't mean that I like or care for the ignorant little sod. That vow is about his mother, not him."

"I see." The lavender coloured wizard placated. "This has been a lovely chat Severus. I do hope we will find the time to have another."

Appraising his opponent, Snape stood and clasped his hands behind his back releasing the pressure trigger on his wand holder causing the magical tool to pop up out of his sleeve and into his palm just in case, prepared to strike if Dumbledore tried to force his hand. "Till next time Headmaster."

Snape slowly backed out the room towards the door and with as much bravado as he could muster, swept out of the office.

* * *

><p>Harry felt more on edge today than any day in recent months. He could feel something coming, an otherworldly sense telling him that a major change, an eventwas going to alter the almost content he now felt. He didn't know if it was for good or ill yet, but never the less it was coming. It was an odd feeling to say the least.<p>

It had been a month since Snape's encounter with Dumbledore in his office. Upon Snape's return, they had stepped up his nightly training. He had never felt more confident about his skills, about the path he was on. He could crush them without a thought now. Harry knew that he should feel badly about wanting to destroy the person who at one time was father, mother, and grandfather to him, but in all honesty he couldn't feel anything but pleasurable anticipation. The man perpetuated this façade of Grandfatherly concern and care, all the while he was just as a dark as Voldemort. Power hungry, devious.

Harry had found through his hours in the library and other sources that Dumbledore had been friends with Gellert Grindelwald, the last Dark Lord. That, if the rumors where to be believed, Dumbles and Grindelwald were actually lovers. Harry came across references to something called the Deathly Hallows when he was looking for information on the old buzzard, but there wasn't enough, only pieces in the books he could get a hold of. He found plenty on the Elder Wand though.

Harry had laughed out loud when he realized that Dumbledore had the powerful wand. After all of his experiences with the decrepit man, he wondered if Grindelwald was even a bad wizard at all. It made sense to Harry that the old buzzard would turn on his lover, his friends; destroy them if they got in the way of his plans. The man was evil through and through.

Harry knew that he would stop him. He couldn't wait to see the man suffer; to strip him of his power, to make him crawl and beg, to offer him as a gift at Snape's feet as a token of thanks. He could never express his gratitude to Snape enough, for the training, for the care. There was nothing he could ever buy, ever do that could possibly equal the gift the man had given him. For the first time in his life, he had a home.

With a shake of his head, Harry continued to finish dinner, now was not the time for such thoughts. He had taken to cooking all the meals at their house as a way to replay Snape for saving him. Tonight he was going to make Snape's favorite, fillet mignon, asparagus, and roasted rosemary potatoes. Although he had been lectured repeatedly that Snape didn't want payment of any kind for taking care of him, Harry had insisted. Cooking was such a small thing and he had a great deal of experience at it. He learned how to over the many years of serving as a cook to the Dursleys.

The darkness inside of him crawled over his skin. Taking a deep breath, Harry started to calm the panic and fear at the thought of Privet Drive. He remembered Snape's meditation training as his mind went down a gruesome path. He was fine. He was far away from them and one day he was going to make them suffer as he had suffered. One day he would wallow in their blood, feel it warm and slick in his hands. He had nothing to fear from them. Snape had saved him. He was here in their house. It would be fine.

_Their? _Harry frowned for a moment, but it slowly transformed into a small smile. They _had_ been living here together since that day many months ago. Snape didn't sleep in his dungeon rooms any longer, instead choosing to stay close to his side. Harry smirked. At first it had been his plea for the man to stay with him, but slowly they had formed a routine. Most nights Snape wrapped Harry in his arms and rocked him gently, rubbed his back, or read to him until they fell asleep.

He supposed he should feel awkward or strange about that, Snape holding him at night, waking up all octopus arms and legs with the man who was once a thorn in his side…but he didn't. He couldn't. It felt too…right, too perfect to throw away on the past. The former Death Eater obviously cared for him; taking care of all Harry's needs, leaving little gifts to brighten his day, the kind words and encouragement that he gave him, the training.

So many nights over dinner, over drinks, they would just talk. Talk about something they read or some such thing. Through their nightly interactions, they had found that they had so much more in common than they had ever known. And Merlin, did the man have an absolutely wicked sense of humor! He had never known that Snape could be so funny. Those nights were some of the most cherished of all their time together, the nights that were filled with hours of laughter.

But there were other nights. Not so happy nights. Nights when the flashes came, when he was so scared he couldn't move from the floor on which he was huddled. Nights he'd be filled with so much rage that he had very nearly torn the house down around them. Where his power surged with such force that he felt consumed by it, losing himself in the feel of hate and magic. Nights when Snape would find him staring out into nothing, lost in dark memory.

Those nights were the worst. Those nights he pushed. The empty nights. He wanted to feel something, _anything_. He would crawl onto Snape's lap or sink to the floor and snake his hand up dark trouser covered legs and beg to be fucked. He'd urgently pull on the man's robes to get him to react, stroke his cloth-covered cock, willing him to give in. Sometimes he would get so desperate he would fling his clothes off and present himself on hands and knees, legs spread and offer himself for the taking. He would lower his head down to the floor and wait for the feel of Snape's cockhead to push it's way into him. He'd grind his arse on Snape's cock if he was sitting, coaxing it to life, desperate to have it in him, to know that he was alive, to know that he could feel, to know that Snape would make it good for him.

He was always denied. Instead of giving in, taking what he was offered, Snape with just soothed him with his voice, with a kiss, with a promise that things would get better. Harry had never met a man with more integrity. The man gave him…hope. Gave him a home. Cradled in his arms, Harry had never felt so safe, so …loved.

Love.

Warmth filled his chest, like a damn bursting.

Love.

Did he love Snape?

The sound of the floo snapped Harry from his thoughts and back to the dinner he had so carefully been preparing.

"Harry," called a thick velvet voice.

"In here." Harry was a bit nervous; he hoped Snape liked the meal. "I made your favorite for dinner."

"Harry…" Snape crossed long lithe arms across his wide chest. "I thought we had this conversation? You don't have to cook for me. You don't owe me anything, nothing at all."

"Ahh, that's where you're wrong… I do, but that's not the point." With a cheeky smile, Harry continued as if he had not heard the man's scolding. "Set the table would you? Dinner is almost ready. Do you want to choose the wine?"

* * *

><p>Dinner had been a raving success. Just as Harry had predicted, Snape griped and grumbled at first, only to devour the meal with gusto. Complementing him on his skill and thoughtfulness. It made him so happy to see the man eat. He didn't do it enough.<p>

After the table had been cleared, the pair moved to the sitting room and started the fire. They curled up on the sofa and just listened to the sound of each other breathing. It was lovely. So very lovely that Harry couldn't resist placing a small gentle kiss to Snape's lips.

"Harry…" Snape whispered with trepidation.

"No. I'm not feeling empty. I'm so full, so happy. I just had to. Sorry." Harry ducked his head down, hiding his face in Snape's chest.

"Harry, do..." Snape began," do you really _want _to kiss me?"

Looking up, Harry gazed into obsidian coloured orbs flecked with firelight. Did he really want to kiss this man? "Oh yes" Harry replied huskily, earnestly. "I do want to kiss you, not because of some debt, but because I want you. Always. I don't think I could bear to give you up.

You know today as I was cooking, I realized that I think of this place as _our_ house. Our home. I have a home with you. You are the only person who has ever made me feel safe. I…" Harry took a steadying breath. Once he said the words they could never be unsaid. "I love you."

Snape felt as if the world grew brighter. He felt as if all his sins had been forgiven. If this beautiful boy could love him, anything was possible, he could do anything, be anyone. He could move mountains. Snape mentally shook himself for being so sappy and cliché, but he was happy. So very happy.

"I love you too."

They leaned forward to consummate their love with a kiss…

!BANG!

The room became flooded with Order member. "Grab him," someone shouted. Hands ripped the pair apart. "Harry run," Snape screamed just as he was hit with a stunning spell.

"Severus," Harry wailed.

Then…nothing.

* * *

><p>Harry felt the slow creep of consciousness pulling at his mind. He didn't know where he was, but wherever it was there were people there. He could catch bits and pieces of talking.<p>

"… we're his friends! Why would he go to…"

"Did you check him for Imp.."

"…no sign of it. He was there because… wanted to be."

"Snape must have…"

Severus. Harry knew he had to wake up. He had to find Severus. Struggling, Harry tried to clear the fog around his mind. Words became more clear, voices more distinct.

"Mr. Weasley, we have no way to…what _Professor _Snape may or may not have done to Harry. We won't know anything until… wakes," sternly replied Professor McGonagall.

"It's just that, Harry...well hated him. There is no way that what Professor Snape is saying is true. There is _no…_ that they are just friends. I just can't believe that Harry was there because… wanted to be," huffed Hermione.

A grandfatherly voice soothed. "My…Miss Granger, all shall be reveled in due time. Until he awakens why do you and Mr. Weasley wait… the other room. The Order needs to have a meeting before we begin."

Harry heard robes rustling. More voices pulled at his awareness.

"Albus is it true," questioned, a voice full of concern. Remus.

"Yes, Remus…found him there. We still don't know why, but we will shortly.

"I just can't believe he didn't come to me. More than that, why did he runaway in the first place? What was he doing… London?"

"Harry! Oh my, that poor, poor boy," sobbed Molly Weasley.

"Molly, he'll be alright," Arthur reassured his crying wife.

"What was he doing in London Albus," Remus asked.

"I'm sorry to say… Harry has gotten himself mixed up with the wrong sort. I have traced his whereabouts to a, I'm sorry Molly but this is going to shock you, you should probably sit down. As I was saying, I tracked him to … brothel in London."

"A WHAT," Remus bellowed.

"A brothel that catered to an exclusively male clientele. " Harry's mind raged at the false concern in the old man's voice. He was really laying it on thick.

"I wish he would have told me," sighed Remus. "There is nothing wrong with liking men. I could have told him that's not an issue in Wizard society. Do you think that's why he ran away?"

"I'm not sure," spoke the grandfatherly voice. "I hate to tell you, but there is more."

"How… more," inquired Professor McGonagall.

"A bit. It seems he also became addicted to Muggle narcotics during this time."

"That poor boy. My poor Harry," whimpered Molly.

"The last piece is almost more shocking than the rest. It seems that Severus has been aware of Harry location for many months and has kept him warded in… house off the coast of Ireland."

"Severus," gasped Arthur. "What was he doing to the boy?"

"We don't know, but when the members of the Order found them Harry and Snape in a compromising position. We don't know if he was forced or not. We shall uncover the truth when he awakens. We will also proceed with an intervention. Regardless of the situation with Severus, the boy needs help. I think St. Mungo's would be the best place for him until he can return to the fight against Voldemort."

The longer Dumbledore spoke, the more Harry wanted to rip his throat out. How dare he slander Severus like that! How dare he try to sully the man he loved! At last the fog in his mind melted away. Harry sat up and sneered as he spoke, "Don't talk about Severus like that you old buzzard."

Ten pairs of eyes locked on him.

"Harry! Don't talk like that," chided Molly.

"I'll speak as I please when someone is trying to slander Severus' name. He has done nothing wrong. Only saved me when no one else would." Harry's eyes hardened at the subtle smirk on Dumbledore's lips. "_You_, old man, should not even be allowed to speak is name."

"Are we sure he isn't under some spell. That just doesn't sound like Harry," whispered Remus to McGonagall.

"No, I am not under a spell Remus. I just don't take kindly to accusations against the man I care for."

"Harry I…" Remus began before Dumbledore cut him off. "Remus, I think we should wait until Harry's friends and the rest of the Order get here. Then we can begin with questions."

"Where is he," Harry demanded. "Where is Severus?"

"Snape! He finally wakes up and he asks about Snape," roared Ron as he reentered the room. "I can't believe it. He asks about the bloody hook-nosed git."

"Ron, that's enough," scolded Molly and Hermione simultaneously.

"We don't know what's going on with him. Maybe Harry's been under a spell of potion that makes him…feel things…ask about Professor Snape."

"I'm under no spell or potion 'Mione," Harry coolly interjected. "I just want to know what they did to him. I want to know where he is."

"Well the great dungeon bat is waiting to get carted off to Azkaban where he can't sink his greasy paws into you!"

"Enough," rumbled Dumbledore. "This is not helping. I request that everyone stay silent until the rest of the order arrives."

It was a tense few minutes as they all waited for Tonks and Moody to arrive, with Shacklebolt and Mundungus following a few minutes later. Once every member had been accounted for, Dumbledore asked Harry to sit in the center of the circle of his so called protectors and friends. Harry was ready. If they pushed him anymore, refused to tell him were Severus was, he was going to make sure they paid. No they wouldn't like what happened next.

* * *

><p>Harry crouched down and roughly grabbed Dumbledore's face.<p>

"Have fun fighting me _and_ Voldemort. I'm sure you'll lose. And when you do, you'll be my puppets. " Harry taunted as he headed out the door," I told you….I wasn't going."

Harry stopped. Severus. He needed to find Severus.

"Before I go, tell me, where is Severus?"

The room was utterly still. No one spoke.

"I'll ask again, where is Severus?"

Nothing. Hmm…Harry guessed he was going to have to be more persuasive. Just like a light bulb switching on, Harry had an answer. He knew he could tweak the spell he had read to reach into all of their minds, even ol' Dumbles. Wouldn't that be a shocker to the old man.

"_Patefacio Mensmentis!_

* * *

><p>The swirling of minds around him, glowing like precious gems; a kaleidoscope of stimuli. More than images, memories, he could feel…intentions. This spell was going to come in very handy. Harry pushed at one mind then the next; always knowing who was who.<p>

~Remus~

_He felt his sadness at not being there for Harry. For not saving Sirius. He felt the twinge of disappointment at not being the person Harry ran to for help. He felt his fear of Harry; of the shear amount of power he now knew was inside of him. _

_Harry could feel the sincerity of his emotional connection to him. It pleased him that Remus really did care for him. Harry hoped that he could convince the werewolf to join him, to steal him away from Dumbledore._

~Molly~

_Sadness. Fear. So much fear. Feeling that she had failed Harry somehow. Anger at Dumbledore's refusal to let her adopt him._

_Adopt him? She had wanted to adopt him? _

_Love. So much love. Sadness that Harry had turned dark. Still she had loyalty to Dumbledore...but it seemed to be shaken. _

_Maybe he could convince her that Dumbledore was evil. If not... he would never attack her or her family. If she loved him enough to want to adopt him…he couldn't dishonor her by hurting her family._

~ Minerva~

_Unwavering loyalty. Harry could feel an almost zealous devotion to the man…she loved? _

_Really? _

_She loved him. Would do anything to protect him because he..he.._

_Hmm… she was strong. Harry pushed harder shattering the barrier she had tried to erect. _

_He said he loved her. Saved her. An attack when she was a young girl. He killed the man who had hurt her. Got her the job at Hogwarts._

_I wonder if…Harry's mind pondered the information. Maybe there was something to use there another day. As of right now there was nothing he could do to change her mind._

~Ron~

_Was hungry….and scared….and…and…and…he was jealous? Of Harry's power. Of Harry's fame. But more than that…he…he was in love with him._

_The revelation hit Harry like a ton of bricks. He's in love with me? Does he even know that he is? It would so be like Ron to fall in love and not even know it._

_He didn't really know where Severus was…he was just so mad at Harry for asking. _

_Hmmm….Harry needed to get him to come to his side. Nab him before his love turned to hate. Even if he could never love Ron that way._

Mind after mind opened to him, revealing their secrets. No one seemed to really know where Severus was. Harry was beginning to wonder if Dumbledore had Oblivated the lot of them, when a memory screamed out to him. Latching on, Harry looked into Mundungus' mind.

~Mundungus~

_He was scared. More scared than anyone here. He knew Harry would find out. He knew that Harry would kill him when he found out. But it was Dumbledore who told him to do it. To go there and make sure it was really him, that it wasn't a decoy using polyjuice. He told him to do it. To keep doing it._

_Doing what?_

_But even though he was going to die…Harry would kill him for it…he would always know that he had had him._

_Had me?_

_He had felt so good. The way he would do anything he wanted. Suck him, dress up. It didn't matter. Raven would do it._

_Raven….. no. NO. He couldn't have. No. It just…Oh GODS!_

Harry fled from his mind. He was going to kill him 'Dung had been right about that. He was going to take his time. Torture him. Make him squeal and beg and whimper and cry.

He was going to find those memories of Dumbledore giving orders. Collect them. Use them against him. Destroy him.

Turning back to his task he looked for Severus…Dumbledore. Dumbledore knew.

~Albus~

_It was….blank. _

_Dark._

_Nothing._

_He knew the bastard knew where he was… he pushed harder. _

_The darkness brightened to a murky shade of grey._

_He was getting closer. He pushed again._

_The darkness had colour. Dull, sepia tinged, but colour nonetheless. He could see him. Severus. He was chained to a wall...somewhere. Not at Hogwarts. No….somewhere else. It looked so familiar. Like a memory from long ago. _

_It was an old house, large….a manor. Not Malfoy manor…older…muggle?_

_Muggle? Then it hit him. It was Riddle Manor. The bastard had delivered Severus to Voldemort. Turned him in as a spy. Harry wanted to know who else was playing double agent in the ranks of the Death Eaters to have worked that bit of double crossing out._

Finally finding the information he needed, Harry ended the spell.

Harry turned to face them, then spoke with the utmost calm. "Those of you with pure intentions to help me will be spared. Know that I would have you join me, to come with me. Even if you don't…just know that I will never hurt you. Those of you who truly love me, care for me, wanted what was best for me, I will never hurt you." Harry's voice turned hard, cutting like the sharpest knives. "Those of you who didn't, who don't, you should find the darkest hole you can. I will hunt you down and, well, let's just say you won't like it. Mundungus."

The man began to shake violently. He was so enrages at what Dumbledore had done to Severus, he needed to let his power out to play, to hurt something. "I saw you Mundungus. I saw into your mind. I know that you knew exactly where I was in London. You thought you could get away with fucking me under glamour? You are so very, very wrong."

"I was just doing what I was told…I was just…."Harry cut him off with a sectumsempra. Blood poured from the cut on the man's arm. Harry had been very controlled, only causing minor damage. He didn't want to turn those that might be swayed. "Mundungus, you should be more careful who you stick your dick in. They might not like it." Harry leaned down and whispered, so only he could hear. "You had better run, because if I find you, there won't be much left when I'm through." Standing, Harry stalked to his next target.

"I saw what you did Dumbles. I saw what you did to him. Where you took him. I warn you now, if Voldemort kills him, I'll rip out your insides with my bare hands and wear your entrails. How after his years of being your spy, could you turn him over to his death? How could you gift-wrap him for that madman? I forgot," Harry sneered, "you don't care about anyone but yourself."

Harry once again made his way out the door, calling over his shoulder as he went, "You all should consider yourself lucky he hasn't thrown you over as well. Watch your backs. "

* * *

><p>The bitter night air bit into his skin as he stood on the grounds of Riddle Manor. The place was much more expansive than he had pictured it to be, but that didn't matter. He would raze the place if he didn't find Severus. Using his magic, Harry sent a wave out in search of the Potions Master. A tiny blip pulled at him and Harry apparated instantly.<p>

He found Severus, just where he had seen in the Dumbledore's memory. Rushing to his side, Harry used his wand to unlock the large manacles. As soon as they unlocked, Harry grabbed his lover and transported them to Grimwauld Place. It was his since Sirius' death. Muttering a spell, Harry changed the wards, baring anyone but himself and Severus from being able to enter, to find the Unplotable location. Dragging the tall man's frame inside, he wondered why it had been so easy to get him back. There had been no one on guard. No Voldemort to be seen. It made he begin to worry.

Laying him down by the fireplace, Harry checked Severus for injuries. Aside from a few bruises on his face and chest, he looked otherwise sound. Then Harry flipped him over. Removing his shirt with a wave of his wand, Harry gasped. There burned into his lovers back was a message. It looked old, like it had been there for years instead of hours.

"_You can have him. I've had my fill. See you soon Harry. '_

He vowed then and there to smite down the snake-faced monster.

"Harry," Severus groaned.

"Sev! Sev, I have you. You're safe," Harry rambled as he helped the older man sit up. "I have you and nothing's going to hurt you again. I swear it."

"Harry, Merlin, I thought I lost you," Severus moaned as he wrapped his arms around the raven-haired boy.

"Severus," Harry murmured before he kissed him. It was heaven. It was home.

They fell upon each other, unable to wait another moment to touch, to kiss, to love one another. Clothing ripped and disappeared. They didn't care about scars or trauma. All they knew is that they had to be together.

Tongues licked and sucked, exploring never before seen territory. Fingers opened and stretched. At the first breach Harry cried for joy. He had always known, had always hoped it could be like this. So good. So much love. He felt, hoped it would never end, that there was never a moment when Sev wasn't inside of him, filling him, making him whole.

Bodies became slick with sweat as their loving became more intense

"Oh…Merlin…Sev. I love you. Love you so much…ah."

"Gods…Harry. Love... love you."

Every thrust went into the core of them, binding them closer and closer. They were so connected; more than friends, more than lovers, so much more. A glow formed around them, brilliant colours, swirling, ancient magic making them one.

With a cry of ecstasy, of pure bliss, they came.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Five Years Later…<strong>_

Severus lay in the bed that he and Harry shared, that had been theirs for so many years. He couldn't believe his good fortune at finding his other half. He loved the feel of the man in his arms. It wasn't just the sex. It was the trust, the love that had transformed him. Made him lighter, made him complete. He always loved the merriment that flashed in his eyes at their private jokes. Their favorite being how many times that could fit "my dear boy" into situations. To take the power out of Dumbedore's favorite saying, they made it into a bit of silliness that only they could understand.

It was little things like that, which made Severus fight so hard. He wouldn't let anyone take his Harry away. No one would hurt what was his. Anyone who touched his husband would have to pray to Merlin for mercy, because he would have none.

He loved that Harry embraced his ruthlessness, his dark side and didn't run away screaming. They were both dark and light. Neither was whole without the other, without all their pieces.

A small knock brought Severus out of his musings.

He gently coaxed Harry awake with tender kisses. "Mmmm…. that's the way to get a person up," Harry wolfishly grinned.

"None of that now you minx. Someone's at the door," Severus laughed as Harry pounced on top of him. With a very sexy pout Harry slid off Sev and sunk back under the covers. "Come in!"

The tall sandy haired man entered the room. "Harry, we've just be informed that Voldemort wants to have a meeting with you. Tonight."

"Tonight? Well, I think that can be accomplished don't you Sev? I really do owe Mr. Riddle for the present he gave you. I've not had the chance to adequately repay him," said Harry menacingly.

" I think so. I think it's time. What do you think Remus?"

Remus walked over to the edge of the bed and leaned against the large cherry wood post. "I suppose it would be a good idea, but we would need to take extra precautions. There is no telling what those old bastards are up to. It could be a trap by one or both of them."

Harry quietly smiled. Since Remus' defection, he had worked so hard to protect him, them. Never leaving anything to chance. It was comforting to know that Remus wanted to make up for not believing him at first. That and regular probing into his mind to check his intentions had lead to the man admittance into Harry's inner circle of advisors.

It had been such a blow for Dumbledore to lose not only Remus, but most of the Weasley's, Poppy, and Minerva; the last being the coupe de grais. She had been so staunch in her support, until Harry had proven that it was in fact Dumbledore himself that had attacked her all those years ago and that he had killed an innocent man to cover his tracks.

Not only had he stolen over half of the Order away, he had managed to steal a few Death Eaters too. The Malfoys were the first to jump ship, but he had to keep an eye on them. They were too slick for their own good, so he had made them take the Unbreakable Vow when they changed sides. He had nabbed some of the younger generation Slytherin's with Sev's help, claiming Parkinson, Zabini, and Greengrass as his own. It felt good, all this power. He knew it would be any day now when he crushed his opposition. Turn them to dust.

"Gather the team. We'll leave in two hours," Harry replied with authority.

"Of course. Harry. Severus," Remus replied before he left.

"Two hours Harry? Why so long," asked Sev.

"That should leave me just enough time to have my wicked way with you husband," Harry grinned cheekily before he once again pounced.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>ASide Note- **The spell in the office scene is one I created. _Patefacio_ mean to make open and _Mens Mentis _ means thought, intention.


	5. Chapter Four: Back to Black

**A/N:**** Happy Sunday! Sorry It has taken me forever to update this diddy. I've just been totally busy with finishing The Wicked Week, starting it's sequel The Yearning Year, and starting my 50,000 word Romance piece, The Courtship Conundrum (I know a hell of a lot of alliteration going on with my recent titles. lol) that this one fell through the cracks.**

**Please don't hate me. I know it's been over a month. But the other plot bunnies really wanted to run and play. And I know this is a shorty compared to the last chapter... ******I sorry. :o( ****

**Anyway...**

**Good news is: Voldemort is in this chapter!**

**Bad news is: Voldemort is in this chapter!**

**Surprising news is: Voldemort is in this chapter!**

**I know quite a few people were wondering when old Snake face was gonna pop up. Well now you know. It's happening right now. lol.**

**Many thanks to everyone who has Alerted and Fav'd this dark little diddy. You are all amazing!**

**Uber thanks go to: Alys, 1woof1,autumngold,carrie fischer , animewiccan725 , Kathleen Yuki ,Melikalilly, and Nightshade's sydneylover150 for reviewing last chapter.**

**I hope you like it!**

**~Belladonna~**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Darkness I Go<strong>

Chapter Four: Back to Black

It had been several years since Harry had set foot in the Riddle Ancestral home. But since he hadn't made it past the lower levels where Sev had been imprisoned, a level full of dark, dank rooms, he couldn't have fathomed what the main parts of the building looked like. A peculiar feeling seeped into his bones when he crossed the threshold of the large manor house and entered the foyer. The décor was light and airy with walls that were painted a soft, subtle cream- like whipped butter. On the delicately painted walls hung gold sconces and a gorgeous crystal and amethyst chandelier glowed brightly above him.

Not the atmosphere that one would expect from the Dark Lord. It was a rather startling juxtaposition: evil and butter-cream.

Harry felt the tingling sensation in the back of his skull grow in intensity as he looked around the expansive room. The feeling reminded him of that day five years ago when Severus had been taken from him, the day that he had come into this very house to reclaim the man who had saved him, the day he had declared war on Dumbledore. Harry knew without a shadow of a doubt that his life was about to change, that something would be revealed to him, that something was….

He rolled his leather-clad shoulders, alleviate the growing tension they held, trying to suppress the nagging feeling that whispered darkly in the back corners of his thoughts, and refocused his mind to his impending encounter. He knew that he could very well have contested Voldemort's request that the meeting take place at Riddle Manor, but instead of causing un-needed tension, he had acquiesced to the demand with grace. Harry reveled in the knowledge that soon this conflict would end with him as the victor, so why not give Snakey a little sense of security by hosting the meeting in his own territory.

Only last year Harry had dealt the skeleton-faced demon a crushing setback by decimating two-thirds of his forces in one swift decisive blow. The fight had been bloody and vicious, just the way Harry liked it. He had killed so many personally, loving the feel of spines crunching and snapping under his hands, heads severing and rolling at his feet, the bloodlust consuming him. He had savored, feasted on the perfume of the death and destruction around him as he eradicated Voldemort's minions and beloved Death Eaters. It had been a glorious night of vengeance, a night of pure blackness. So for that reason alone, Harry thought he could be gracious. After all, he was planning to kill the man. Painfully.

By his side was Remus, Zabini, and his Severus, looking as delectable as ever. Harry's gaze devoured the sight of Severus standing regally in the large hall in black dragon's hide pants, a tailored black silk shirt that was left open to tease his eyes with a sliver of sallow coloured flesh, all of that gorgeous body gift-wrapped in a midnight black frock coat with shiny sliver buttons. Harry felt the insatiable need, the compulsion to lick and suck and touch his husband, to strip him bare and pound him into the crème and gold marble floor of the foyer, heedless of the danger of the situation.

His voracious hunger hadn't dimmed, even though they had just had a vigorous romp not but thirty minutes ago. He loved the ache that being filled left behind. Severus had made him beg and scream with a pleasure so intense he thought he would melt. He would- _could_ never get enough of the man. It was more than the sex, more than Sev saving him all those years ago, it was something more primal. Sev was the glue that held him together. He was the thing that kept his sanity in check-he force that grounded him. The bond, both magical and physical, they shared was everything. If anything were to happen to him-

"Harry Potter, I'm so very glad that you have made it to our little parley this evening," wafted a sickly slick voice, pulling Harry's focus from his husband's delectable frame. The man stood in all his glory at the crest of the long crème and gold marble staircase flanked by his right-hand Bellatrix Lestrange, followed by Crabb, and Goyle.

"Of course Tom. I wouldn't miss it," Harry replied coolly, masking his discomfort and unease. "Care to do this sitting or standing," he quipped, his voice dripping with mirth.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed. Harry could tell that Snakey didn't like his tone or the fact that he called him Tom. It gave him a perverse pleasure to toy with the man and being flippant was just one of the many ways he had found over the years to ruffle the self-proclaimed Dark Lord's feathers. But he wasn't going to play with Tom much today.

"Sitting, I think," Voldemort slithered in reply as he smoothly descended. Once at the base of the stairs, Voldemort paused, then turned. "Severus, a pleasure to see you again after so long. You look positively sinful this evening, just oozing sex. I rather like it. Then again, you always were a dark beauty in my eyes. You know how I found your looks exceedingly appealing." Voldemort brushed his lips against Sev's ear. " Oh and my, were you ever so scrumptious in the sack. You made the prettiest moans, head back, face flushed with pleasure. Oh yes, I do miss you in my bed," the Dark Lord breathily declared as his trailed a lone finger down Sev's chest.

Before Severus could respond to the blatant invasion into his personal space, the lights in the room flickered violently. Voldemort let out a deep, seductive laugh as he calmly ran an elegant hand through his silky locks. "Oh Harry, do control yourself. I can reminisce and admire your husband without you going into a conniption over it. This way if you please and do try to not pull the house down around us," he quipped as he made his way towards a large set of double doors.

Harry bristled at the man's words. He didn't like to entertain the thought that this man, this _thing _had ever laid a hand on what with his. His to touch, his to love, his to fuck, his to care for. He knew he had fallen into that trap of well-chosen words, a demeanor so very reminiscent of the Lucius Malfoy of old, but Severus was his one weakness and his greatest strength.

The flashes that ran through his mind, Voldemort looming over his husband, filling him, making him moan and writhe with ecstasy, made his blood boil. A light brief touch ghosted his arm as Harry dutifully followed the group as they made their way to a large sitting room. He knew it was Sev's small way to reassure and steady him, for which he was very grateful. He had a feeling tensions would run extra high this evening and he didn't want to loose his cool.

Voldemort had taken his place in a high-back leather chair near the fire, Harry noticed as he weaved his way around a cherry wood side table. There was a second directly across from his, which Harry assumed, was for him to sit in. "Please be seated," Riddle graciously requested.

"Now what did you want to discuss with me Tom," spat Harry once seated.

"Straight to the point, I like that in a man. Don't you?" Voldemort tartly asked as he raked his eyes over Severus once more. The thing conjured a glass of amber coloured liquor and took a sip, deliberately taking his time.

"That's not why we're here Tom. This isn't a social call. Get to the point."

Voldemort smiled sweetly. "I suppose so, but first I would like to clear the room. Just you and me Harry. One on One." The Dark Lord took another sip from his cut-crystal glass. "Will you consent?"

Harry thought about it. It was dangerous to leave himself open to attack and he didn't want to be far from Severus, but he knew the man was playing a game and he wouldn't make the next move until Harry gave into the request. Harry felt an arm on his shoulder.

"_It's fine Severus,_" Harry spoke mentally. _"You'll be on the other side of the door. I can take care of myself. You know I can."_

"_Of course you can. I just do not relish the idea of you being in a room alone with him. Do be careful," _Severus replied.

"_Of course love."_

"That is fine with me Tom. Just us."

"Excellent."

Within moments the room was cleared leaving the two men alone in the warm room to face off.

* * *

><p>While internally he was a bundle of nerves, on the outside he appeared cool and collected. Severus did not like this turn of events, not one bit. His Harry was inside, alone with the Dark Lord, while he was left unable to stand at his side. Severus knew his husband was <em>the most <em>powerful wizard in the world, but that didn't mean that nothing could hurt him. He knew for a fact that Harry could and had been hurt in the past. All powerful didn't mean all knowing, all seeing.

With that thought barely formed in his mind, Severus felt the air around him shift. Something was wrong. Instantly he reached for his wand, bracing for an attack. He was about to cry out, to warn the others when a barely audible voice whispered, "_Accio _Snape's Wand."

Severus' looked on in anger as his wand flew out of his hand and into a dark corner. Looking around wildly for his back up, he was horrified to realize that his companions were all incapacitated. Remus was lying limp on the floor, blood dripping down his face and Zabini was caught in a tight body-bind. There was nowhere to run, nowhere to ride. He was out in the open, defenseless.

"HA-" Severus began to yell, but was silenced quickly, then_ Catenius_ bound him in shackles.

It was trap. It had been a trap from the start, not for Harry, but for himself. He had been the target. He knew it was the truth when the voice's owner was revealed to him.

He wanted to kick himself for not considering this, for not weighing all the options. He should have known better. He should have known that bastard would go after him! The son of a bitch had wanted to make him pay for having something the other man had wanted for years.

Severus, bound and helpless, watched as his capture sauntered over.

"Hello Professor, " taunted Ron.

Severus felt a sharp blow to the head.

Then darkness.

* * *

><p>"In answer to your question from earlier, I wish to discussss your surrender Harry," Voldemort said casually.<p>

Harry stared at him blankly.

"Pardon me, but did you say surrender, Tom?"

A grim smile pulled at Voldemort's full, red mouth. "Oh yes. Your surrender to me or to Dumbledore."

"I will not surrender Tom, neither to you or him. It is you that will bow to me."

Voldemort laughed. "That's very interesting Harry, but you can't fight us both forever. You can't always be on your guard now can you? It would only take one slip, one mistake and you and yours would be at our mercy."

Our. The word stuck out to him. Ours. Something was off. This whole evening was off. Voldemort's comments about Severus, the feeling he got by being here, all wrong. Whatever Tom had planned, he didn't like it.

"Yes" haughtily replied Harry to cover his unease, "but the same goes for you as well. One slip and either Dumbledore or I will crush you completely."

Peels of laughter once more floated across the room like a discordant tune. "That's where you are wrong Harry, that's where you're wrong," Voldemort taunted as he shook his head. "For you see, Dumbledore and I have come to an arrangement. We shall not fight against each other until you are returned to him. Or so he thinks. I just plan to kill you out right."

Harry's eyes flashed with fear and annoyance. Dumbledore, he should have known the slimy bastard would have worked out a deal with him to get Harry back, to snatch him up and Obliviate him. Turn him into his puppet once more. He would never be that again. Never.

Harry's eye turned into dark pools as his power began to silently build.

"You can try Tom, but I don't think you'll get the result you are after. I'm not the scared little boy you met in the graveyard all those years ago. You should know that by now," Harry sneered, "I did wipe the floor with you last year."

"Yes, I have to say that you did do that and quite well." A smirk pulled at the man's lips.

Simultaneously, both wizards sent wandless spells at each other. Voldemort's easily bounced off the younger man's shielding, whileHarry's caused The Dark Lord to fall to the ground screaming.

"Did you think I could be defeated by the likes of you," Harry sneered. "I should spend hours torturing you. You most certainly deserve it. Yes that sounds lovely. Hours of cutting you into tiny pieces. I think I'd like to start off with ripping out one eye with my hand. From there I think I'll play it by ear. There are a few new spells I've by saving just for you Tom."

Voldemort coughed up blood, then laughed manically as soon as Harry ended the spell.

"You fool. I've already beaten you," he cackled wildly. "I've taken what you care for most. It's gone and you'll never get it back. Well…maybe you will. In delightful bite-sized chunks. You may be powerful, but I doubt even you will be able to put our dear Severus back together after they get through with him."

Harry's blood froze in is veins.

Severus.

_Severus! Severus, answer me please! SEV!_

There was nothing but silence.

Harry began to panic.

_They had my husband. I should have felt it when they took him because of the bond. They must have done something to it, a binding spell to…._

It didn't matter the how. It didn't matter why. They had Sev.

They were going to kill his husband.

Harry's world stopped.

Colours stopped.

The world was black.

The pit of hate and madness he had cultivated all these years opened from within him. It swirled around him, over him, through him, giving him strength. Without Sev there was nothing for Harry to hold on to. Nothing to ground him. Without his husband, he no longer cared for the world. He could only feel the power of destruction and vengeance. He had become a vessel for power. Vessels didn't care who they hurt.

Harry reached out his hand and the world shifted.

Voldemort screamed and thrashed around on the ground as his insides began to melt, to liquefy. Harry slowly walked over and knelt by the screaming figure. He snapped his finger and Riddle's screams were silenced, the damaged reversed.

With eyes once emerald, now onyx glowing with unnatural light, Harry stared into the face of his foe. "You're a fool Tom. Always underestimating me. Always thinking me weak. Now you know. I'm more than you, more than Dumbledore. More than anyone. The only thing saving you before was Sev. My Sev who you've stolen. My Sev who you plan to hurt, to maim, to kill."

Harry crouched down lower, practically putting them nose-to-nose. "I'm going to rip your mind apart. I'll find where they took him. Then I'm going to kill you. "

Harry placed his hands on the sides on Voldemort's head and unlocked the older man's mind like it was nothing.

There was so much inside of him. So much information. So much…

Then Harry spotted it…the thing. The wrong in Riddle. He reached out with his magic and touched it. The piece flared, it made the madness recede slightly. It made him forget about vengeance and blood for a moment. Harry focused on the wrong in Riddle's head and plucked it out. He turned it over and over in his own mind until the answer came. With a thought Harry snuffed out the wrong and pulled away from Riddle's mind and body.

"What? What happened," inquired the man on the floor.

Harry's hatred for this man evaporated. He couldn't hate him. He was like him. He was Harry. They were the same. All these years, all these years this man had been the focus of his hatred. This was the man that killed his parents. This was the man who caused him to live with The Dursleys. This was the man who had tried to kill him every year he had been at Hogwarts. The one who had carved those words into his husband's back.

It had all been lies.

Harry extended his hand, helping Riddle off the floor and into the chair he had previously occupied. He no longer looked like the snake-like creature he had been since his resurrection in Harry's fourth year. He had returned to a more human facade. He was tall, muscular, with piercing amber eyes that were full of confusion, and wavy dark-chocolate brown hair. He looked more a kin to the Riddle from the diary, only older, around fifty, a very fit fifty, even though his true age was closer to eighty.

It was disconcerting to say the least. He was so used to the red eyes and the nose-less face. It was hard to believe that this was the man's true form hidden under such an extensive and extreme body-magic. That it had been there for years. Someone had put it on him. Wanted him to look like the stuff of nightmares. A thing, a creature, not the handsome man before him.

"Tom, where is Severus," Harry demanded.

"The tall one with the red hair, he had him," Tom choked out as he shook off the effects of the decades old _Imperious_.

Harry took a shallow breath. Ron.

The darkness surged and boiled once more. Harry told the darkness to wait, just a moment longer. Just a moment.

"Tom. I want you to go to this location. You'll be safe there." Harry handed him a small piece of parchment.

Before Harry could leave he felt a cool hand on his shoulder stopping him.

"Why are you doing this? I've killed so many people. He made me kill all those people and worse. I killed your parents Harry. Why are you helping me? Why did you save me?"

Harry shook his head. Now was not the time. He had to find Sev.

"Because we're the same," Harry sighed. "Just go there. I won't hurt you. I swear it. Go there. You'll be safe. We'll talk after I return. I have to get Sev."

Harry disappeared letting the darkness consume him.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	6. Chapter Five: Love is a Losing Game

**A/N: OMG! It has been ages since I updated this story and for that I am truly sorry. I have struggled with this chapter for weeks. My plot bunnies wanted to run in one direction and I in another. In the end I listened to them…they knew what they were talking about. **

**Also, I'm probably going to go back a rework somethings in previous chapters. I've been doing that with some of my other stories (Just a Kiss, Wicked Week, Eye of the Beholder) and tweaking them. No massive plot changes will occur, just fixing things that I wasn't 100% happy with.**

**Anyway…**

**A massive mega thank you to everyone who has Alert'd, Fav'd, and reviewed this little diddy. Seriously thank you. Hopefully it won't take me so long to update again. Muse and I owe you all a million cookies.**

**In this chapter...well...I have the feelings that you all are totally going to hate me. I'm sorry.**

**Hope you like it!**

**~Belladonna~**

* * *

><p><strong>Warnings: <strong>As you know this baby is a bit bloody and the like. Well…this chapter is more so. If you are easily squwicked…I'm sorry. You are really going to hate me this chapter.<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Into the Darkness I Go<strong>

Chapter Five: Love is a Losing Game

The slick sensation of liquid against flesh was the first thing that registered before a wave of cold broke over his abused body. Slowly jogging the fog from his addled mind, the Potions Master tried to catalogue his sensory intake. More than likely, judging by the dampness and chill, he was in a basement or other subterranean structure. The pain, so far, was not anything more than he had experienced under the hands of the Dark Lord. He was just cold, wet, and mildly banged up. If Merlin be merciful, it would not increase beyond this level, but the former Death Eater knew that mercy was not a thing to be found in this place, wherever it was.

Cautiously, Severus opened his eyes. Tourmaline hued irises scanned the room through paper-thin slits.

"Ah…finally decided to join the land of the living Professor. _Levicorpus. Mobilicorpus. _"

The feeling of weightlessness made his skin tingle with vulnerability. Pain he could take, could process and withstand. Restriction of all movement made him feel helpless, which was not a position a proud man like himself could stomach easily. His captor lazily maneuvered him closer, bringing their faces within half a metre of each other. Once stilled his former pupil contorted his body into a mockery of a bow before depositing Severus onto the chill metallic table upon which he had previously been lounging.

"_Catenius."_

Heavy iron shackles shot from the underside of the table and restrained his arms and legs.

"I'm so glad you wish to grace me with your presence sir," Ron sneered. " I am _ever_ so grateful."

The waves of malicious intent and blinding hatred oozed like rotten juices from spoiled smashed fruit off the black clad form of Ronald Bilius Weasley. A worm of fear he had kept so carefully contained began to wriggle inside his belly as he beheld the glimmer of insanity in the man's cobalt blue stare. This was not a man who could or would grasp the tender tendrils of reason.

"I suppose you must wonder 'what am I doing here'? Don't you?"

Silence hovered, heavy and thick before an eerily soft '_Crucio' _filled the air. A blood-curdling shriek was savagely cleaved from the older man. Severus couldn't have withheld the scream, even if he had wished to. Never in all his life had he felt such pain, not even from The Dark Lord. The depths of Ron's hate seemed limitless. Severus's body twitched, convulsed uncontrollably even after the spell had been terminated.

"When I ask you a question I expect it to be answered. Do we understand one another?" The man asked, mirth dripping from his voice.

"Yes," Severus wheezed.

"Brilliant," Ron said cheerfully before once more casting the Unforgivable.

It was quite possible no human had ever made such horrifyingly tortured sounds. Severus felt as if his heart would explode at any moment, as if his skin was flayed and set aflame with liquid magma, and for one brief moment he longed for death's sweet embrace as the spell went on and on.

_Harry…Harry_.

He clung to that name, to that thought like a drowning man. He must stay alive for Harry. He couldn't leave him, no matter what pain he suffered. The world's edges softened and crumbled like old paper as the older man slid slowly into unconsciousness.

"_Finite Incantatem._"

Baby soft fingers dug like claws into the flesh of his face, forcing him to open his eyes.

"Now, now, now Professor…we can't have you passing out, can we?"

"No." The word escaped with a barely audible whisper.

"No. That's quite right. You can't pass out now, not when we have the pretty little muggle device to play with. I want you to be awake when we make this little piece of entertainment for our dear Harry."

For the first time, Severus noticed the tripod and camera neatly assembled next to a table lined with glistening blades. The former third member of the "Golden Trio" calmly removed a remote from his pants pocket and pressed the tiny record button. The camera whirred to life.

"Hello Harry. By now you must know it was me. I hope you don't mind if I borrowed him mate, I just _really_ wanted to have some quality time with your….husband," Ron spat the last word out as if merely speaking it would poison him.

"That being the case, I thought it only fair to figure out what makes him so special, what makes him tick….for a lark. You know the dungeon bat and I have never gotten along…but maybe after you witness our bonding for yourself you'll see how different things are now.

And Oh…I wanted to leave you with a memento of sorts. Think of it as a belated wedding or anniversary gift. I acquired this piece to document the event—for posterity and the like, hence the muggle camera. I know. Didn't think I had words like 'hence' in my vocabulary, but I suppose Hermione's influence finally worked. Do you think she'd be pleased to hear it?"

A small malevolent smile grew at a painfully slow rate as he lovingly fingered the row of silver blades. The young wizard casually gestured to the table filled with archaic torture equipment while continuing to levitate the camera, causing it to follow him like a ghostly film crew.

"It seems my panache for muggle devices and toys must be inherited. Like father like son I suppose. "

The pale, freckled hand danced and flitted from blade to blade until settling on a Kartika. "Yes, I believe that will do nicely," he muttered to himself before gliding back to Severus's side.

"Harry…Harry," he began once again directing his words to the camera.

Methodically, Ron slid the knife's sharp edge under the buttons on Severus's frock coast, popping them off. An unwelcome image of decapitated heads came to mind as Severus watched the shining metal roll down his frame and land on the cold stone floor.

"I thought about doing this with magic, but the idea of getting my hands dirty had a greater appeal. I learned that from you."

He peeled back the layers of clothing on Severus's torso exposing his pale torso as he continued to speak. "I had never known violence till I met you. Before we met, I lived a good and happy life. Yes, there was always the threat of You-Know-Who, but still, I was happy. I had my family, my brothers and sister. I had love and comfort. Things were simple and I liked that. "

With almost loving care, the youngest Weasley boy carved into the skin around one pale nipple, down the left side of his chest, ending just above his navel. "Hmm…I do rather enjoy watching you bleed Professor," he said calmly before creating a mirrored wound on his right side.

"Do you know what type of blade this is sir?"

"No."

"How astounding. I know something that you do not. Since you do not know, I must inform you. Hermione was always better at giving informational lectures, but I shall do my best."

Ron held the bloodied blade up to his face. " This is a Kartika. It was used in Tibetan rituals. It's quite handy since it's construction combines the cutting and scraping aspects of a flaying knife with the ability to pierce flesh like a dagger or pulling hook would. It's truly one of my favorite pieces."

Demonstrating his considerable skill, Ron nimbly cut the flesh from Sev's left side. The pain was immense and a low grunt escaped his lips. Blood soaked fingers held the sliver that had once been connected to his body.

Ron turned back to the camera, absently playing with his trophy of skin.

"My dear Harry, I didn't know the metallic taste of blood or how fast a man could die when you plunged a knife into his chest. I wasn't intimately familiar with the stench of burnt hair and flesh was like, but you taught me. _You _showed me. _You _made me, just as much as Dumbledore made you."

A manic laugh filled the air and Ron plopped ungracefully down on the edge of the long steel table. "Oh yes Harry, you made me. I never would have found my calling in life had I never met you, _loved you._ I'm oh so good at torturing. Thank you for teaching me."

Ron skimmed the knife down Severus's inner thigh before sinking the metal tip into his pant-covered skin. It shouldn't have been able to do so. His pants were dragonhide. "Ah yes…did I fail to mention that I spelled the blade to cut through anything? I should have done so. My apologizes," he said before removing the blade and slowly cutting the fabric away from his long legs.

"I loved you Harry. I know you knew. I think you knew even before I realized it myself. Always had loved you and I hadn't figured it out yet. But you chose him. _HIM." _Ron emphasized the word with another stab to his thigh.

"The man who made you life miserable for years, _years._ I had always been there for you, cared for you, brought you into my family. But him…he was just the snarky son of a bitch who hated you and your family, got them killed if my information is correct. Is it correct Professor?"

Severus didn't want to answer. He had never told Harry his roll in the death of his parents. He had always suspected that his husband knew, he was too powerful and their bond too great for him not too. But…on the chance that he hadn't known, this wasn't the way he wanted to reveal it.

"Snape, I asked you a question. Did you cause the deaths of James and Lily Potter?"

Ron waited a few more seconds then wordlessly cast Cruicatus to loosen his tongue. "What did we discuss earlier sir? When I ask you a question, you answer it. I thought a man as intelligent as you would have realized I meant what I said. We have so much to do tonight and I'd really rather your heart not explode as I cast this," the red-head steadily spoke over Severus's wounded cries.

Suddenly the spell ended.

"Oh...I'm sorry I also forgot to mention I can do wordless and wandless magic. Not as weak as everyone thought I was, am I? I know it's a shock. I _am _actually good at something other than chess, strategy, and losing my temper. Now," Ron brought his lips within kissing distance to his mouth," answer my question."

"Yes," Severus answered quietly.

"And this is what you chose to marry. Pathetic. So he _saved_ you, but got rid of your parents. He is the man who is responsible for all of your misery and you just give it up to him? One good shag and you were all over him like a puppy, a bitch in heat. Disgusting. I was always there. I was your friend from the first. It should have been me by your side—not him."

"When I found out what you're family had done to you, I wanted to hunt them down and make them suffer unspeakably. I joined you, followed you. I wanted to be near you, to help your cause, to help you, but that didn't matter to obviously. _I_ didn't matter. The only thing that matters to you now is him. Fucking him, marrying him! Look at this face!"

Strong fingers held Severus' face in a vice grip. "He's fucking hideous. Why you can even stand to let his mangy potions stained fingers touch you is beyond me, but you do let him and you beg him to do it. Merlin only knows where those fingers have been. Let me guess…in your mouth? Stroking your cock? Stretching your ass? Mapping the exquisite plans of your body. Fouling the perfection that is you. You've only ever wanted him. Only him, never me." On the last word Ron gave a swift and powerful slice to Severus' already aching torso. A large section of his chest was gaping open like a hideous parody of a mouth.

"I realize now that to get what I want, I would just have to get rid of him. If he wasn't there….well you may never love me, but at least you won't have him. Lose-Lose for all."

Severus had been a follower of the Dark Lord, nothing much scared him any longer, but the light in Ronald Weasley's eyes did so. He was going to die here. He longer doubted that fact. If Harry hadn't found him by now, he wasn't going to.

_I love you, Harry. I never said it enough. _

"I don't really know if I'll play with him a bit, mangle him up, or kill him out right. Hmmm…maybe I should just kill you. What do you think Snape?"

"You'll do whatever you want, regardless of what I say Weasley," Severus coldly retorted, valiantly maintaining his dignity in the face of certain death.

A broad smile stretched his freckled face. " Yes, that's too true, too true. You'd like it to be over, quick and painless, but no. No, no, no. You have already had just a small taste of the fun we are going to have. Death? That would just be too easy. No, I have planned something special."

Ron turned back to the camera. "No, he won't die...possibly. It really depends on you Harry, if you find him in time. But even if he lives, my present will be a reminder of me. Even if you manage to kill me, you'll always remember me as you should. I know you used my love against me. I'm only returning the favor."

The jovial boy from years ago was gone for all time and in his place stood a madman.

With a push of a button he turned off the camera.

* * *

><p>Harry finally found the location. It had taken him longer to track Sev's magical signature than he had thought it would. Someone powerful must have put up a dampening spell around the small house. Someone who knew of their connection, knew of his ability to track Sev through his magic.<p>

'_Ron'_ the Darkness whispered.

Barely controlled rage churned within him as he stormed the house. He ripped the door off the frame and flung it away as if it were a scrap of paper. The absence of light that filled the house intensified the ominous atmosphere of the place, deepening the pit in his gut. Turning to his right, Harry spotted a sliver or white shining from behind a door. He cautiously approached the door and turned the knob. The source of the light was coming from the telly, which had been left on, frame frozen on Ron's face. Harry walked over and pushed the button on the player.

_Hello Harry.. I just wanted to make sure that you got my little presents first before you set off to 'save' the dungeon bat. The first gift is this tape. I recorded everything Snape and I got into mate._

_I thought you could play it for your wedding anniversary each year. It's packed with hours of fun-filled action. I worked ever so hard on it, so I do hope you watch it. The second gift…Well, I don't want to spoil the surprise._

_Present is on the nightstand. _

_Ta._

The screen went blank.

Harry looked over at the nightstand and spotted the 'present' quietly sitting there. The black cube was tied with a blood red ribbon with a crisp white note attached it.

He growled at the taunting message.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like my little presents. If you're looking for the Professor, he's in the basement. <em>

_Love, Ron_

* * *

><p>He lifted the lid.<p>

For a moment the sight meant nothing, didn't register. It was just a jumble of blood and flesh, nothing discernable, but slowly the pieces began to form a picture, a horrific picture.

Harry's hands began to tremor. It was too unbelievable.

"No."

The longer he stared, the clearer the picture became. The Bits and pieces and blood connected like a puzzle and he knew what it was.

"No. Oh…oh no," Harry whimpered.

He hadn't felt this helpless since that horrific night at Dudley's hands. The frantic beating of his heart was the only sound he heard. Bile, bitter and burning, crawled up his throat.

Ron had castrated his husband.

Harry had thought he had understood hate. He felt it towards Dumbledore for betraying him, for using him. He had hated Voldemort for killing his parents. He had hated Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley for the horrors of his childhood and adolescence, but none of that compared to what he felt now for his former best friend. There were no words to describe it.

With wild eyes Harry abruptly stood. He had to find his husband.

"SEV," The-Boy-Who-Lived screamed.

This night must be a horrific dream, a nightmare of the first order. It couldn't happen to his Sev. They were owed some happiness. It couldn't be real, not after everything they had gone through, not after they had ruthlessly carved and reshaped the world to accommodate their happiness.

_Maybe the world didn't liked being carved and molded and has finally retaliated for your crimes against it, _whispered a voice.

"Sev! Sev, I'm coming. Sev, I'm coming," Harry whispered frantically as he stumbled down the stairs. The room's mausoleum-like atmosphere sent a pulse of foreboding down his spine. Clearing the steps, Harry spotted Severus lying deathly pale, drenched head to foot in blood, on the cold-metallic table.

"Sev I'm here. I'm here," Harry brokenly cried as he ran towards his husbands still form. The battered, bloody chest barely rose with breath. He knew that if he did not act quickly, Severus would die here on this table, in this house of horrors, and he would not have that. Swiftly cradling the limp body into his arms, Harry Apperated them to safety, praying all the while that his love would make it through the night.

If not…..

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued…<strong>


	7. Update:This Story is Not Abandoned

Update: I have not abandoned any of my stories. I fully plan to continue them in the coming weeks/months. I have just been very busy with RL, other fests, etc. Just know that I am currently re-working previously posted chapters in The Courtship Conundrum, as well as Yearning Year, and Into The Darkness.

A lot of things have happened in my life since my initial creation of these stories. I want to thank you for your patience, understanding, support, and readership over the past months. I really appreciate it.

~Belladonna


End file.
